


Howling ghosts (in mountains stacked with fear)

by cicia3



Series: King and Lionheart [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sexual Tension, violent image
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon, demotivato e con la tendenza a ignorare i suoi problemi, viene spedito per conto della Pendragon Immobiliare a Castel Camelot in Scozia. Gli abitanti della città di Ealdor sono convinti che il castello sia in balia di strane presenze, ma Arthur non è dello stesso avviso. L'occasione lo porterà a unire le forze con la sorellastra Morgana, una veggente che gestisce un'agenzia di investigatori psichici, e con Merlin, l'eccentrico socio sensitivo di Morgana.<br/>Inaspettatamente, Arthur si ritroverà a dover farei i conti con i suoi fantasmi personali... e anche con un altro tipo di fantasmi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mescolare le carte

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il contest “Il romanticismo del 666” indetto da Stardust e LoveStory sul forum di EFP.
> 
> Titolo: Howling ghosts (in mountains stacked with fear)  
> Autore: hiromi_chan  
> Fandom: Merlin  
> Numeri scelti  
> Luoghi: 7, 24  
> Cose che capitano: 30, 32  
> Citazioni: 28, 4  
> Rating: Arancione  
> Genere: Sovrannaturale, Sentimentale  
> Avvenimenti: Modern AU; slash (Merlin x Arthur); mini long in tre capitoli;  
> Introduzione:  
> Arthur Pendragon, demotivato e con la tendenza a ignorare i suoi problemi, viene spedito per conto della Pendragon Immobiliare a Castel Camelot in Scozia. Gli abitanti della città di Ealdor sono convinti che il castello sia in balia di strane presenze, ma Arthur non è dello stesso avviso. L'occasione lo porterà a unire le forze con la sorellastra Morgana, una veggente che gestisce un'agenzia di investigatori psichici, e con Merlin, l'eccentrico socio sensitivo di Morgana.  
> Inaspettatamente, Arthur si ritroverà a dover farei i conti con i suoi fantasmi personali... e anche con un altro tipo di fantasmi.  
> NdA:  
> -Canzone del titolo: “King and Lionheart” - Of Monsters and Men.  
> -In questa storia due personaggi leggono i tarocchi; mi sono documentata su internet sui significati e sul modo in cui si dispongono le carte, ma a un certo punto Morgana userà lo schema a una carta in modo sbagliato, cioè estraendo più di una carta, una dietro l'altra (mentre da quello che ho capito non serve a nulla fare una cosa del genere, ma basta una singola estrazione). Consideriamola una licenza d'autore ;-)  
> In ogni caso, se qualcuno più informato di me sull'argomento troverà a proposito dei tarocchi qualche incorrettezza, prendete tutto come licenze d'autore, grazie xD

_**L**_ a pioggia ticchettava sui vetri, quella sera. L'unico soprabito rimasto sull'appendiabiti era l'impermeabile color sabbia di Arthur Pendragon.

Una montagna di fotocopie sulla sua scrivania iniziò a suonare – no, il telefono sotto le fotocopie iniziò a suonare. Arthur lo lasciò fare finché il rumore non divenne insopportabile.

“Sì, Pendragon Immobiliare,” grugnì alla fine, occhi incollati ai fascicoli e cornetta tra la spalla e la guancia.

“Buonasera, qui parla la Du Lac and Co,” rispose una voce di donna dall'altro capo della linea.

Arthur abbassò le palpebre, sbuffando stancamente.

Elena aveva inserito di nuovo la documentazione relativa a Villa Blacke nella cartella di Villa Blanche.

Arthur si allungò sulla scrivania buttando giù il portapenne e schiacciò il tasto dell'interfono. “Elena, portami la cartella di Villa Blanche nella quale hai messo i documenti di Villa Blacke, nonostante io ti abbia ricordato di non farlo un milione di volte,” disse, senza curarsi di coprire la cornetta. “E già che ci sei portami anche un caffè. Vedi di non versarne la metà durante il tragitto dalla tua scrivania al mio ufficio.”

“Trattate i vostri impiegati in modo davvero antipatico,” lo ammonì la donna al telefono.

Arthur si strinse tra le dita il ponte del naso. Odiava perdere tempo in quel modo. “L'inefficienza paga. Elena, allora, mi hai sentito? Elena?”

“Le è venuto in mente che la sua segretaria potrebbe essere già tornata a casa, come ogni persona sana di mente farebbe alle nove di sera?” cantilenò la donna.

Fu lì che Arthur non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere. Conosceva a memoria quell'inflessione di voce, eppure non c'era una volta in cui il sentirla non facesse crollare le sue difese.

“Dovresti smetterla di divertirti tanto a prendermi in giro, Guinevere. È una cosa un po' triste, sai,” disse. Se gli scappò con più indulgenza del dovuto, entrambi ignorarono il fatto.

“Tu invece dovresti essere uscito dall'ufficio già da un pezzo,” gli ricordò Gwen. “Scommetto che nemmeno ti eri accorto dell'ora. Lo fai sempre, ti perdi nel tuo mondo concentrandoti unicamente sul lavoro e...”

Arthur appoggiò i piedi sulla scrivania, sprofondando il più possibile nella poltroncina girevole. Per il momento sarebbe stato meglio abbandonare le scartoffie; quando Gwen iniziava a parlare a raffica era impossibile riuscire a concentrarsi su qualcosa. Meglio far valere il principio di economia e usare quel tempo per una pausa. La lista mentale della spesa da fare era più che sufficiente a intrattenerlo.

“... E sai benissimo quanto tutto ciò preoccupi me e Lance,” continuò Gwen, che non si era fermata nemmeno per prendere fiato.

“Hmm... aspetta, che?” fece Arthur, ricollegando la spina al cervello qualche secondo dopo. “Preoccuparvi? Guinevere, ti prego, smettila con queste sciocchezze.”

Lei sospirò, il dispiacere palpabile nel momento di silenzio che ne seguì. “È solo che io e Lance non possiamo evitarlo, Arthur. Sei tutto casa e lavoro, ormai. Così non possiamo fare a meno di stare in pensiero per te. Sei diventato una persona completamente diversa da quando...”

La pausa successiva fu carica di quello specifico imbarazzo che Arthur detestava – quello che saltava fuori ogni volta in cui qualcuno faceva riferimento alla rottura tra lui e Gwen. Dio, era imbarazzante anche solo se a parlarne era uno di loro due.

Arthur decise di salvare entrambi cambiando prontamente argomento, pur sapendo benissimo quanto fosse difficile far desistere Gwen quando si metteva in testa qualcosa. “Mi hai chiamato solo per farmi la ramanzina, mamma?” disse, tirando giù i piedi per far ruotare la sedia.

“Certo che no. Be', in parte sì. E ho dovuto addirittura ricorrere al numero del tuo ufficio, signor Irraggiungibilità.”

Arthur mise su il broncio e procedette a darsi un'altra spinta, facendo perno sul cestino dei rifiuti. Intorno a lui girò in macchie colorate il meraviglioso studio nel quale lavorava – sedie di pelle, scaffali immacolati, pianta nell'angolo, enormi vetrate fradicie di pioggia che davano sulle luci notturne della città e, alla fine, con la coda dell'occhio, Arthur trovò l'impermeabile color sabbia. Allora afferrò la scrivania, si fermò e d'improvviso nulla girò più in quel meraviglioso e desolante studio.

“Mi avevi cercato al cellulare? Scusami, mi sarà sfuggito,” disse, gettando un'occhiata poco colpevole al suo BlackBerry, dove sapeva che lo attendevano sei chiamate perse.

“Arthur,” disse Gwen. Usò quel tono lì, il tono da _dovresti vergognarti, ti conosco come le mie tasche, sai_. “Spero che la smetterai di evitarci. Lance era così felice all'idea di andare a festeggiare il tuo compleanno tutti insieme come ai vecchi tempi. Non trovare un'altra scusa, pensa che sia un sabato sera qualunque se proprio non ti va di festeggiare.” Poi, più piano, concluse col colpo di grazia. “Non odiarci.”

Cazzo.

Così lo metteva in difficoltà. Così lo metteva in enorme difficoltà, innanzitutto perché Arthur non era mai stato incline ai compleanni, al suo in particolar modo (ogni suo compleanno coincideva con l'anniversario della morte di sua madre, che c'era da festeggiare?). Poi perché, messa in quella maniera, Gwen la faceva sembrare come se Arthur fosse il responsabile delle loro afflizioni. Faceva sembrare come se lui dovesse sentirsi in colpa di sporcare la loro felicità con un po' di pena, dopo aver trascurato Gwen negli ultimi anni della loro relazione e aver ignorato i sentimenti di Lance di cui era sempre stato più che consapevole, e... uh.

“Non vi odio affatto,” disse Arthur sottovoce, le orecchie infuocate. Perché si ostinava ad annodarsi la cravatta tanto stretta attorno al collo? “Lance, al contrario, è il mio migliore amico.”

Il migliore amico che ora si scopava la sua ex. Anzi, il migliore amico per il quale la sua ex l'aveva lasciato, sebbene Gwen e Lance ci tenessero a specificare che l'inadeguatezza di Arthur nelle relazioni umane in generale non c'entrasse affatto.

“Pensaci su, ti prego,” disse dolcemente Guinevere. “Possiamo ancora fare in modo che le cose tra noi tre tornino quelle di una volta.”

No, non potevano. Se non altro, perché niente al mondo può mai tornare come prima. Tutto cambia e tutto passa. Tornare indietro al punto di partenza, fingendo che nulla sia mai successo? Idea carina ma, pur sforzandosi disperatamente di metterla in atto, pur pregando con tutto sé stesso... una madre morta restava sempre una madre morta, e un'amica restava sempre la donna che si aveva amato.

E, dio, ad Arthur veniva la pelle d'oca quando si perdeva nei sentimentalismi.

“Ti prometto che farò del mio meglio per essere lì con voi, sabato,” disse, mordendosi il labbro.

Dopo salutò Gwen e mise giù il telefono.

Fece in tempo solo a mettersi la faccia tra le mani che un Uther Pendragon nel suo miglior completo scuro spalancò la porta. Ovviamente indossava l'immancabile fermacravatta della Pendragon Immobiliare – il drago d'oro con l'occhio di rubino. La mano di Arthur volò a coprire il punto esatto in cui avrebbe dovuto esibire il suo.

Intanto suo padre si era fatto strada nello studio con la determinazione di un vendicatore sul campo di battaglia. “Vuoi andarci davvero?” esordì, mettendosi dritto davanti alla scrivania del figlio.

Arthur era troppo abituato alle follie dei Pendragon per lasciarsi infastidire dal fatto che Uther ascoltasse le sue conversazioni private. “No, non mi va affatto di andarci,” si ritrovò a borbottare con innocente onestà.

“Bene, perché per questo fine settimana sarai nelle Highlands scozzesi,” annunciò Uther.

Arthur accolse la novità con un neutro “mmh” e procedette a poggiare il viso sui pugni chiusi.

Ma intanto una strana sensazione aveva iniziato a insidiarsi alla bocca dello stomaco, un qualcosa di simile allo stimolo nervoso di quando si svegliava nel cuore della notte pensando di non avere più il letto sotto di sé: sentirsi come cadere da mille metri... Un senso di colpa all'idea di aver trovato ancora un modo per svicolare lontano da Gwen e Lance, ecco cos'era.

“Ho già sistemato tutto quanto per il viaggio,” lo informò Uther, minimizzando con ampi gesti delle mani l'abilità di fare incursioni nella sua vita. “L'unica cosa di cui dovrai preoccuparti sarà goderti uno splendido soggiorno di una notte a Castel Camelot di Ealdor, un ridente villaggio poco fuori Inverness.”

Oh, sì. Quello era esattamente il tono che Uther Pendragon usava quando cercava di invogliare i clienti. Anche il sorriso tirato di convenienza c'era, era proprio lì a piegargli la pelle in quelle rughe che Arthur aveva imparato a temere. Mai fidarsi delle rughe di Uther Pendragon.

“Nelle Highlands c'è una delle nostre proprietà in affitto. Proprio vicino a Inverness, se non sbaglio,” ragionò lentamente Arthur, strizzando un occhio. Suo padre non l'avrebbe mai mandato in gita di piacere; inoltre, i nomi del castello e del villaggio gli facevano risuonare qualche campanello nelle orecchie.

“Forse ricorderai che Castel Camelot è stato scelto diverse volte come location cinematografica,” disse Uhter annuendo.

Arthur batté un palmo sulla scrivania, facendo sollevare qualche fotocopia. “Ah! È il castello che bruciò durante le riprese di quel fantasy hollywoodiano. Che anno era, il...”

“Si parla dell'ottantasei, Arthur,” intervenne Uther. “E per evitare l'interruzione delle riprese, la Pendragon Immobiliare si assicurò di fare in modo che tutte le ristrutturazioni del caso fossero portate a termine nel più breve tempo possibile, senza bloccare mai i lavori della troupe di Hollywood. Oggi Castel Camelot è una splendida struttura perfettamente a norma, e noi della Pendragon Immobiliare siamo sempre felici di affittarla garantendo il massimo del servizio.”

Arthur roteò gli occhi al soffitto ma fece comunque cenno a suo padre di accomodarsi. Era un uomo a cui piaceva stare sempre in piedi, Uther.

“Qual è il problema, allora?” gli chiese Arthur. “Non si tratterà ancora di qualcosa legato al famoso incidente... cos'è, la maledizione di Castel Camelot?”

Un nervo batté sulla tempia di Uther, tradendo il suo vero umore. “C'è poco da scherzare, Arthur. In quelle zone sono particolarmente sensibili a certe tematiche, e giurerei che qualche epiteto del tipo 'il castello maledetto' sia davvero stato usato.”

Arthur si morse il labbro, intrecciando le dita tra loro.

“Lo staff che si occupa della manutenzione del castello ha riempito i centralini di lamentele, nell'ultimo mese,” disse Uther, vuotando il sacco con ferocia.

Arthur stavolta dovette nascondere il sorrisetto con un colpo di tosse.

Uther invece, per niente divertito, rizzò la schiena in una delle pose più nobili e distaccate del suo repertorio. “Si lamentano delle solite cose: fans inopportuni che vengono a visitare i luoghi dei loro film preferiti, urla nel cuore della notte, apparizioni spiritiche, sangue che gocciola dai torrioni...”

Le sopracciglia di Arthur schizzarono in alto – non tanto per la strana virata della conversazione, quanto perché Uther Pendragon, l'uomo della concretezza con la “c” maiuscola, stava davvero parlando con una certa vena di serietà di un castello infestato.

“È una sciocchezza,” riprese suo padre, il labbro arricciato che faceva bene intendere cosa pensasse. “Sai quanto siano creduloni e fantasiosi i pecorai di quei posti. Lì le leggende piacciono molto e la suggestione è di casa. Basta qualche pipistrello notturno per far gridare al disastro sovrannaturale.” Uther si agitò sulla sedia, premendosi per un attimo le tempie con le dita. “Ho tentato di liquidare la faccenda, ma è stato inutile. La nostra filiale scozzese richiede urgentemente un sopralluogo da parte della casa madre, il che è un modo furbo per dire che loro vogliono lavarsene le mani, facendo leva sui nostri obblighi. Non possiamo tradire la politica aziendale, ne andrebbe del buon nome della Pendragon Immobiliare.”

Arthur poteva capire il motivo per cui suo padre volesse evitare che si spargessero strane voci su Castel Camelot, già coinvolto in un incidente in passato.

Prima chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di mettersi a ridere o a piangere, poi ricordandosi che Uther stava scaricando l'ingrato compito sulle sue spalle proprio come i “pecorai scozzesi” avevano fatto con lui, Arthur sospirò e passò alla professionalità. “Cosa dovrei fare, di preciso?”

“Soltanto dormire a Castel Camelot per una notte e a fine soggiorno farti vedere sano e salvo dall'agente immobiliare della nostra filiale. Non so, fai delle foto per testimoniare l'assenza di mostri e spiriti, o qualcosa del genere. Questo basterà a rassicurare il personale addetto al mantenimento del castello... spero. È tutta gente che vive a Ealdor. Le voci si diffondono in fretta nei piccoli villaggi.”

Arthur ghignò, afferrando un post-it e una penna per appuntarsi i dettagli necessari. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sentir uscire le parole “mostri e spiriti” dalla bocca di suo padre sarebbe stato così soddisfacente? Uther era sempre stato incline a evitare anche solo il minimo accenno a certi argomenti – il che, data la storia della loro famiglia, era davvero uno sforzo notevole.

“E mi raccomando, ricordati di portare i miei saluti a Morgana,” aggiunse con studiata casualità suo padre, alzandosi.

Arthur ci mise tre secondi netti per processare la cosa. “Morg- papà, che c'entra ora Morgana?” balbettò, scattando anche lui in piedi mentre l'altro si lisciava la giacca. “Lei vive a Glasgow, no? È piuttosto lontano da Inverness.”

Uther alzò le mani a mezz'aria in un gesto seccato. “Non chiedermi come, ma la tua sorellastra è venuta a conoscenza di _movimenti spiritici anomali_ registrati intorno a Castel Camelot. Mi ha telefonato e ha insistito per venire a dare un'occhiata al posto insieme a te.”

I palmi aperti sulla scrivania, Arthur piegò la schiena in avanti, frenando l'irritazione.

Si trattava di un piano ben elaborato per fargli passare il suo compleanno insieme alla sorellastra, vero? Doveva essere per questo che Uther aveva aspettato un mese prima di mettere mano alle richieste dei centralini. Far riappacificare Arthur e Morgana era un chiodo fisso, per lui.

“Non sono in vena di rimpatriate familiari,” fece presente Arthur, la voce traditrice che era calata di tono.

In fondo al suo stomaco già si stava aprendo il buco nero che ingoiava tutto ogni volta che lui pensava alla sorellastra.

Arthur lasciò vagare lo sguardo per lo studio, in modo che non fosse costretto a incontrare quello di Uther. Fuori pioveva con più violenza; il riscaldamento aveva appannato le vetrate e la città, oltre gli aloni grigi, era ridotta a un ammasso di punti luminosi nella sera.

Il bagliore della pupilla rossa del drago Pendragon richiamò l'attenzione di Arthur, giudicandolo e ricordandogli qual era il suo posto.

“Morgana ha detto che non sarà una visita di piacere,” disse Uther, insolitamente pacato. Si avviò alla porta a grandi falcate, riprendendo a parlare solo dopo aver portato un piede fuori dall'uscio. “Si presenterà in qualità di detective della Trinetra per indagare sul caso. Ha insistito molto perché specificassi bene questo punto.”

Perfetto. Così Arthur non avrebbe dovuto vedersela solo con un team delle pulizie spaventato da una storiella dell'orrore; adesso avrebbe dovuto gestire pure la combriccola di imbroglioni capitanata da Morgana.

“Papà, ti prego, non farmi questo, non mandarmi laggiù direttamente nelle sue fauci,” avrebbe voluto dire Arthur. Perché un confronto con Morgana era una delle cose di cui aveva meno bisogno, adesso. La sua vita era già disordinata così com'era, grazie tante, e la sua sorellastra era un uragano, era il caos allo stato puro. In nome della verità, non si sarebbe ritenuta soddisfatta fino a che non avesse sfasciato anche la più piccola delle sue certezze.

Ma poi, ad Arthur venne in mente che l'alternativa al viaggio in Scozia era la serata al pub con Lance e Gwen, e un'emicrania gli scoppiò tra una tempia e l'altra come una bomba nucleare.

“Io... non ti deluderò, papà,” fu quello che alla fine uscì dalla sua bocca.

La pioggia continuò a scrosciare contro le finestre, la porta si chiuse con un _clack_.

Avrebbe dovuto far lucidare le sue scarpe, vero? Sì, avevano assolutamente bisogno di una lucidata.

 

 

 

ʘ

 

 

 

_**U**_ n grosso sasso si scontrò con le ruote della valigia e Arthur imprecò di nuovo. Si sentiva un idiota, in giacca e cravatta in mezzo alla natura. Sotto all'impermeabile si era messo il completo buono, quello blu scuro che Elena aveva fatto arrivare da Milano, e si era pure ricordato fermacravatta con il drago d'oro. Per chi se l'era messo, poi? Arthur era certo che a quei tori pelosi e inquietanti che brucavano al lato della stradicciola non importasse un granché del suo completo italiano.

Dei nuvoloni plumbei coprivano il cielo; il sole nascosto dietro di loro mandava qualche raggio a colorare i rilievi di una sfumatura grigiastra. Il terreno era davvero accidentato, e quella che su internet era stata classificata come una “meravigliosa e rilassante passeggiata tra i suoli scozzesi” stava mandando Arthur fuori di testa.

La sua irritazione aumentava in modo proporzionale ai balzi che la valigia spiccava a ogni buca o sasso. Data la montuosità del paesaggio, era tutto dire. Inoltre, doveva aver piovuto da poco, perché l'erba e la ghiaia erano mescolate in una poltiglia umida che gli si appiccicava alla scarpe.

Quella era solo la coronazione dello stato nervoso in cui Arthur aveva sguazzato nelle ultime ore.

Il viaggio verso la Scozia si era rivelato uno dei più stressanti della sua vita, con la testa che aveva tamburellato per tutto il tempo al ritmo del pensiero fisso della rimpatriata con Morgana. Arrivare a Inverness, poi, era stato solo l'inizio della fine.

_Ti manderò a prendere in città dal mio socio Malone che ti accompagnerà fino a Ealdor_ , gli aveva fatto sapere tramite fax Morgana. Peccato che Arthur non avesse trovato proprio nessuno ad attenderlo a Inverness, e che avesse aspettato la bellezza di tre ore seduto sopra la valigia davanti al fiume (tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza dall'acqua).

Quando i bambini che passavano avevano iniziato a ridere di lui, Arthur aveva ritenuto fosse il caso di telefonare alla sorellastra, suo unico contatto di riferimento oltre una certa Helen Burn della filiale della Pendragon. Il telefono di Morgana, però, era staccato, e Arthur, digrignando i denti, aveva rinunciato a chiamare la Burn. Diamine, era adulto e vaccinato, avrebbe potuto cavarsela anche da solo e trovare la strada verso Ealdor.

Ma poi il _suo_ telefono era misteriosamente morto all'improvviso, un moccioso gli aveva fatto la linguaccia cinque secondi dopo la grave perdita e quindi lui non aveva potuto fare altro che rispondere con un'insipida boccaccia dello stesso livello. Non si era accorto della madre del bambino accanto a loro, che l'aveva guardato come fosse stato un poco di buono. Arthur, rosso come un peperone, aveva raccolto il bagaglio a mano e la valigia e aveva chiamato un taxi per togliersi definitivamente il pensiero.

Dopo, a metà strada verso Ealdor, mentre i rilevi smeraldini delle Highlands scorrevano oltre il finestrino, Arthur aveva litigato col tassista.

La gente del nord della Scozia, in fondo, non nutriva particolare simpatia nei confronti degli inglesi, mentre Arthur... be', al momento Arthur non nutriva particolare simpatia nei confronti di nessuno.

Così si era ritrovato a piedi in un pezzo di Scozia dimenticato da dio, l'umidità che gli penetrava sempre più nelle ossa.

Durante la prima mezz'ora della scarpinata, aveva nutrito l'ingenua speranza di poter avvistare qualcuno e chiedere un passaggio fino al villaggio. Tutto ciò che aveva trovato, però, era stato qualche rudere antico, residuo di chissà quale epoca lontana, un paio di specchi d'acqua, due case coloniali abbandonate e... oh, già, loro. I tori simili a yak. Ogni tanto uno alzava pigramente il muso e, ruminando fissava Arthur – be', lui poteva solo supporre che lo fissassero, dato che avevano gli occhi nascosti da quella bizzarra peluria chiara.

Da qualche minuto si era anche alzato un forte vento. Lì non c'era nulla che potesse ostacolarne il corso, dunque fischiava tra l'erba e i picchi dei rilievi; sarebbe stato quasi rilassante, se solo Arthur non avesse avuto la più pallida idea di dove si fosse trovato.

Era tutta colpa di quel Malone, che non si era degnato di presentarsi all'appuntamento a Inverness. Arthur non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi niente di meno da un socio di Morgana. In fondo, lei gestiva un'agenzia di investigatori psichici; non si poteva fare affidamento su pagliacci del genere.

Morgana aveva sempre odiato Arthur per i commentini che non si risparmiava di fare a tal proposito. In realtà, lui l'aveva sempre presa in giro per la sua passione per l'occultismo, e forse gran parte della tensione tra loro era nata anche per questo. Ma diamine, Morgana diceva di essere in grado di fare sogni profetici! Uther non si era mai espresso in proposito, e da ragazzino Arthur aveva interpretato i suoi silenzi come un appoggio non tanto velato al mettere in ridicolo le credenze di Morgana.

C'era stato un periodo, però, nell'adolescenza, durante il quale Arthur si era sentito un po' un bastardo per i suoi comportamenti. Non aveva mai voluto fare nulla di male e non credeva davvero che Morgana raccontasse balle, perché non sarebbe stato in linea col suo carattere da paladina della giustizia. Solo che le cose che lei professava di “vedere” erano proprio assurde, così Arthur si era ritrovato spesso a riderle in faccia quando lei gli parlava delle sue visioni.

A quattordici anni non si immaginava che la sorellastra fosse convinta delle sue stramberie a tal punto da farne il perno della sua carriera futura; né aveva mai pensato che lei potesse risentirsi tanto per i suoi atteggiamenti. O, almeno, non l'aveva capito prima di quella volta in cui Morgana scoppiò in lacrime di frustrazione, la tempesta fuori e i piatti rotti dentro casa.

Arthur ricordava vagamente cosa avesse fatto scattare la scintilla per quella litigata furibonda – era stato a proposito di un sogno su di lui, qualcosa che in futuro l'avrebbe messo in pericolo.

Ricordava, però, come l'agitazione avesse trasformato il volto giovane di Morgana, rendendola ancora più pallida. Lei prima gli era corsa incontro, prendendolo per le braccia; poi, quando lui aveva scacciato le sue paure infondate con una risata, era diventata livida, si era trasformata in un'adulta nel giro di pochi secondi, aveva pianto – e Arthur si era sentito un verme.

“Sei uno stupido, stupido ottuso! Ti fidi solo di ciò che riesci a toccare ed escludi anche solo la possibilità di tutto il resto – per ogni cosa, Arthur,” aveva detto Morgana, asciugandosi gli occhi con un gesto sprezzante. Mascherando con il veleno le sue parole, dietro ogni lettera aveva sepolto un mare di delusione. “Ma in realtà non sai niente di niente. Non conosciamo abbastanza la vita e il mondo che ci circonda... come possiamo conoscere il mondo che non vediamo?”

Da quel momento era andato tutto in discesa.

In poco tempo Arthur aveva persino smesso di incolparsi per il varco che si apriva sempre più tra loro, andando a dividerli a mano a mano che crescevano. Quando era entrato al primo anno di liceo, Morgana aveva frequentato il quarto; allora Arthur aveva potuto appurare non solo come lei fosse affine alle pratiche occulte, ma anche come avesse un ottimo senso degli affari e una predisposizione naturale a intercettare i creduloni. Glielo avevano suggerito gli incontri clandestini sul tetto del liceo che Morgana allestiva nelle ore di pausa, durante i quali leggeva le carte alle compagne e si faceva pagare profumatamente per il responso.

Ripensandoci ora che stava arrancando per un sentierino scozzese, ad Arthur venne da ridere per l'assurdità della situazione e della sua vita in generale. Ma il sorriso si smorzò quando il pensiero seguente fu che lui e la sorellastra non si parlavano da quasi dieci mesi. Del resto, non si vedevano più di quelle due volte all'anno espressamente richieste da Uther e classificate come riunioni improrogabili di famiglia.

Se era questo il ritmo di cui entrambi avevano bisogno per ottenere una relativa serenità nel loro rapporto, però, andava bene. Sì, andava bene.

Una goccia d'acqua lo colpì dritto in fronte. No, non andava affatto bene.

Arthur alzò il naso: i nuvoloni che fino a poco prima si erano mantenuti piuttosto amichevoli si stavano ora ammassando, e il vento lo spingeva da dietro con sempre maggiore forza. Imprecò ancora e frugò nelle tasche dell'impermeabile, sconfitto dal mondo che aveva intenzione di mandargliele tutte storte. “Qual era l'indirizzo di quella Helen?” borbottò tra sé, sperando di trovare come per magia una soluzione ai suoi problemi.

“Muuuu,” fece uno dei tori, rispondendogli.

“Zitto, tu,” berciò Arthur, un'altra goccia che gli finiva proprio sul naso. Quando alzò lo sguardo per strofinarla via, si accorse con orrore che la voce della bestia doveva aver fatto da richiamo per i suoi amici. Gli altri tre o quattro esemplari sparsi nel dintorni, infatti, si stavano radunando verso di lui, oscillando svogliatamente sulle zampe.

“Via, via,” disse Arthur, scacciando l'aria. “Non venitemi intorno, non mi servite a niente. Sciò!”

Proprio in quel momento, accerchiato dagli animali e giusto un filino nervoso, con un temporale sopra la testa che stava per scoppiare da un momento all'altro, Arthur lo sentì: il rumore di un motore che proveniva da in fondo alla strada.

Si aggiustò il bagaglio a mano contro il petto, quindi, rianimandosi. “Sciò, sciò,” continuò a blaterare, facendosi largo in punta di piedi tra gli animali. Una figura all'orizzonte iniziava ad assumere una forma distinta: era qualcosa con una persona sopra, probabilmente... qualcosa di azzurro e...

Il rombo stonato del motore si fece più chiaro e Arthur rimase a bocca aperta vedendo avvicinarsi un ragazzo a bordo di un motorino. Un motorino dall'andatura instabile, con le ruote mezze sgonfie. Un motorino azzurro.

“Non ci credo,” fece Arthur, trascinandosi dietro la valigia con determinazione. Meglio quello che niente, alla fine – ma la Scozia si era davvero messa contro di lui in tutti i sensi. “Si fermi, si fermi,” sbracciò, portandosi al lato della strada. Nel momento in cui sentì qualcosa di umido toccargli il gomito, si voltò, trovandosi difronte le narici curiose di uno dei tori. “Buon dio!” sobbalzò, scivolando all'indietro nel terreno viscido.

Qualcuno rise. La risata era profonda, ricca e un po' sciocca. Arthur si girò, interdetto. Fu allora che si accorse che il rumore del motore si era fermato e che, in effetti, lo sconosciuto in motorino l'aveva raggiunto. Era un uomo giovane; aveva addosso una giacca corta di pelle e portava un casco aperto. Sorrideva guardandolo, probabilmente per prenderlo in giro. Arthur lo trovò antipatico all'istante; chi si sognava di abbinare una sciarpa rossa con una giacca marrone?

“Serve una mano?” chiese il tipo del motorino, l'accento scozzese che gli coloriva la voce.

“Mi serve un passaggio, non una mano,” berciò Arthur.

L'altro arcuò un sopracciglio nell'espressione più da “guarda che bastardo” che Arthur avesse mai visto. Quando parlò di nuovo lo fece con la bocca tesa in una linea polemica. “Nessun problema, amico. Ti lascio qui e facciamo come se non ti avessi mai visto,” disse, muovendosi per scansare il cavalletto col piede.

Arthur si costrinse a ingoiare una buona dose di orgoglio e decise che, invece che sputargli un _non sono amico tuo_ , fosse meglio dire: “No, aspetta – sì, ho bisogno d'aiuto.”

Il ragazzo gli sorrise di nuovo, allora, un vero sorriso a trentadue denti che gli ridusse gli occhi a due mezzelune. Si piegò in avanti, incrociando le braccia sul cruscotto. “Ti do un passaggio, dai. Dove devi andare?”

“Ealdor. A Castel Camelot, in realtà, ma da quello che ho capito non è molto lontano da-”

Le pupille del ragazzo si allargarono comicamente – Arthur notò che le sue iridi erano di un punto di blu molto acceso. “Oh, cazzo,” disse, la voce ridotta a un filo. “Arthur?”

Il diretto interessato sporse le labbra in fuori, chiedendosi come fosse possibile che l'altro conoscesse il suo nome e se per caso non l'avessero coinvolto nel più grande scherzo televisivo della storia.

“Sono Merlin?” continuò il ragazzo con crescente agitazione, indicandosi inutilmente il petto. Notando la confusione sempre maggiore di Arthur, aggiunse, “Ehm, Merlin Malone, _aye_? Il socio di Morgana?”

Arthur serrò la mascella con così tanta forza che la sentì scricchiolare. Si impose la calma, ma riuscì a prolungare la proposizione a malapena per quattro secondi. “Razza di... decerebrato,” sibilò oltraggiato, “quindi è per colpa tua se sono rimasto a piedi! E, data la faccia che stai facendo, devo presupporre che ti fossi semplicemente dimenticato di venirmi a prendere!”

Il viso del ragazzo – no, di Merlin, aveva assunto di colpo una sfumatura di rosso intenso che Arthur avrebbe trovato preoccupante, se non si fosse sentito furioso.

“A _ye_ , be', ti chiedo scusa, ma ho avuto delle cose importanti da fare e mi è passato di mente,” ebbe il coraggio di ribattere, drizzando pure la schiena. “E poi ora sono qui, no? Cioè, l'importante alla fine non è arrivare a destinazione?” Sfoderava un'espressione guardinga ma altera, di uno che sapeva benissimo di aver sbagliato ma che non aveva intenzione di chiedere ulteriormente scusa. Le sue dita, però, avevano preso a tamburellare contro i freni del motorino.

“Tu sei pazzo,” soffiò con stanchezza Arthur, le braccia che ciondolavano lungo i fianchi. “Comunque devi esserlo per forza. Sei un collega di Morgana.”

Arthur squadrò Merlin Malone dalla testa ai piedi, lentamente, prendendo atto dei suoi pantaloni stretti, degli stivaletti neri e dei mezzi guanti di pelle. Chissà perché, quando aveva saputo di questo Malone se l'era immaginato come un signore di mezza età, grosso e con i baffi. Di certo non aveva pensato a un ragazzo dalla figura nervosa e definita, graziato dalla capacità di trasformare la collera di Arthur in sfinimento.

Il rombo di un tuono in lontananza lo riscosse dal suo scrutinio e, quando portò l'attenzione sul viso di Merlin, lo pescò che sbatteva le ciglia, come colto sul fatto.

“Ehm... stavo proprio andando da Morgana, in realtà,” disse Merlin, distogliendo brevemente lo sguardo. “A questo punto le diciamo di raggiungerci e andiamo direttamente a Castel Camelot? _Aye_?”

“Ti esprimi sempre a domande, tu,” rimbeccò Arthur. Accolse con soddisfazione la nuova ondata di rossore che si spanse lungo il ponte del naso dell'altro perché, se non gli riusciva di farlo sentire colpevole, almeno ci teneva a metterlo a disagio.

“Aveva ragione lei, sei proprio un cretino,” borbottò Merlin, tirando fuori il suo cellulare e trafficandoci in fretta per qualche secondo. “La avverto di venire lì. Tu intanto sali?” E poi si bloccò, si morse la lingua, si schiarì la voce e riprovò. “Voglio dire, tu intanto _sali._ ”

Arthur stava per sorridere, ma poi si ricordò di essere arrabbiato. E una nuova illuminazione arrivò insieme al lampo che balenò nel cielo dietro Merlin. “Aspetta un attimo. Io ho la valigia.”

Merlin strinse gli occhi, fallendo completamente nell'indovinare dove fosse il problema.

“Come porto la valigia in motorino?” sillabò Arthur, sempre più esausto per l'idiozia dell'altro.

La bocca di Merlin andò a formare una piccola “o”. “Be', puoi – puoi lasciarla qui e torniamo a prenderla dopo,” fu la sua proposta finale, fatta mentre si stringeva nelle spalle.

“Lasciarla qui in balia dei tori?”

Merlin rise, scuotendo la testa. “Non sono tori, sono vacche delle Highlander. Sono animali simpatici e al cento percento mansueti.”

Arthur fissò con diffidenza una delle bestie che aveva preso a brucare tranquillamente vicino a loro. “Ci credo poco. Comunque fino a qui ci ritorni tu da solo,” brontolò. Dopo che ebbe depositato la valigia su un angolino, si lisciò l'impermeabile e si sistemò la cinghia del bagaglio a mano su una spalla. Il cielo scurissimo non prometteva nulla di buono, ma il paesaggio sembrava un po' più piacevole, adesso che Arthur era sicuro di non essere rimasto a piedi. Il vento forte contro le montagne limpide, il silenzio bagnato dall'accenno di pioggia leggera... tutto era un po' più da togliere il fiato.

“Be', allora, andiamo?” se ne uscì, burbero.

Merlin sfoderò un altro sorriso (tutto quel sorridere lo faceva sembrare toccato), tirando però le labbra in una riga piatta. “Senti, mi dispiace molto di averti creato delle difficoltà,” disse a sorpresa, tendendo la mano. “Ti chiedo ancora scusa, davvero. Ricominciamo daccapo.”

Il suo viso era così onesto che Arthur si sentì per un momento interdetto. Non poté fare altro che annuire e stringergli la mano in segno di tregua momentanea. Chiuse il palmo nel suo e scoprì che le punte delle dita di Merlin erano fredde e ruvide.

Mentre stava per lasciare la presa, però, si rese conto che Merlin non glielo permetteva. Fece per dirgli che per oggi aveva già fatto una buona dose di figure miserabili con uno sconosciuto, ma lo trovò che arricciava vistosamente il naso, come se avesse appena sentito una strana puzza.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?” gli chiese piattamente Arthur.

“Io? Niente,” disse in fretta Merlin, facendogli segno di salire dietro di lui sul motorino.

Arthur emise l'ennesimo sospiro esasperato e montò in sella, afferrando le spalle di Merlin. Proprio quando lui girò la chiave nella toppa malandata e il motore li salutò col suo rombo simile a quello di una caffettiera, la pioggerella iniziò a cadere sulle loro teste con più insistenza.

“Perfetto, davvero,” commentò laconico Arthur.

“Be', poteva andare peggio,” disse Merlin. “Poteva piovere più forte.”

Il che fu esattamente ciò che successe qualche minuto dopo.

 

 

 


	2. Prima stesa delle carte

 

 _ **C**_ astel Camelot era davvero impressionante, Arthur doveva ammetterlo. Si ergeva maestoso, con il suo mastio protetto da quattro torri minori ai lati. Sebbene il mattone fosse di un grigio chiaro slavato dagli anni e dalle intemperie, bisognava fare poca fatica per immaginarsi la luminosità che doveva aver trasudato ai tempi d'oro. C'era solo una cosa che non andava: il lago che lo circondava tutt'intorno, a fare da ulteriore cornice ai rilievi verdeggianti.

Un ponte di pietra collegava la strada al lembo di terra sottratto al lago; da lì il castello dominava tutto il paesaggio. Arthur cercò di concentrarsi sulla bellezza di quel complesso, mandando giù silenziosamente grosse boccate d'aria.

Dopo quello che gli sembrò un tempo infinito, le ruote del motorino toccarono il suolo del ponte.

“Va tutto bene?” vociò Merlin sopra la pioggia. “È che ti sento un po' irrigidito e... non per fartelo notare, ma mi stai stritolando la spalla.”

Arthur allentò automaticamente la presa sulla sua giacca di pelle, sforzandosi di non vergognarsi. “Tutta colpa di questo rottame azzurro,” gridò nell'orecchio di Merlin. “Non ci tengo a scoprire quanto possa resistere su un terreno accidentato prima di perdere qualche pezzo.”

Si accorse che Merlin ridacchiava dal movimento singhiozzante della sua schiena. “Non è che invece ti fa paura il lago? Da quando è stato possibile vederlo hai iniziato a lasciarmi addosso dei lividi... be', se devo essere proprio onesto, non mi dispiace l'idea che tu mi stringa forte. Magari mettimi le braccia intorno alla vita, però. Penso che piacerà di più a entrambi – almeno, a me di sicuro.”

Arthur ignorò il torrente di chiacchiere flirtose di Merlin e si morse il labbro, lo sguardo che automaticamente sfuggiva al suo controllo per posarsi sull'acqua. La superficie grigia del lago era agitata dalla pioggia e dal vento. Si stendeva per una circonferenza notevole e sembrava sul punto di ingoiare il castello da un momento all'altro.

“Si chiama Loch Avalon,” disse Merlin, sempre a voce alta. “Si dice che sia stato scelto da molti fin dall'antichità come ultima sponda.”

Arthur represse i brividi che sicuramente dovevano provocargli gli abiti fradici. “Vuoi dire che...”

“ _Aye_ ,” disse Merlin, quasi cinguettando, “ci sono affogate tantissime persone, qui. La maggior parte suicidi, si dice. C'è anche un fatto curioso che appartiene alla storia contemporanea di Castel Camelot: pare che la strage più recente risalga a una trentina d'anni fa, quando il castello bruciò per l'ultima volta. Diverse persone che si trovavano lì a lavorare, colte alla sprovvista dall'incendio, cercarono scampo dalle fiamme gettandosi in acqua dalle torri, ma...” e fece un fischio. “Ti puoi immaginare il resto.”

“Come puoi parlare di certe cose con quel tono?” gli gridò nel timpano Arthur, scandalizzato. Era davvero pazzo, questo Merlin?

Per tutta risposta l'altro rise, facendo sbandare appena il motorino.

“Guarda dove vai, cazzo, sta' attento!”

“ _Aye_ , sì-sì,” riprese fiato Merlin. “Tranquillo. Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro per la storia del lago, comunque.”

Arthur abbassò le palpebre, non riuscendo a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo. “Almeno il sangue che cola dai torrioni non c'è,” soffiò. Non si aspettava una risposta e, del resto, non pensava che Merlin avrebbe potuto sentirlo, se parlava così piano.

Invece Merlin Malone doveva essere dotato di un udito eccellente, perché disse: “Il sangue non c'è... per ora.”

Arthur prese quel commento come un tentativo di battuta mal riuscito.

Appena furono abbastanza vicini da poter distinguere vagamente il portone d'ingresso del castello, una macchia viola e gialla baluginò nella sua coda dell'occhio.

“Malone,” disse forte, dandogli dei colpetti sul casco. “Hai visto anche tu?”

Lui rispose con un verso interrogativo. Arthur fece schioccare la lingua e tornò a fissare la facciata di Castel Camelot, ormai sempre più vicina.

Tuttavia, solo dopo qualche attimo Merlin annunciò: “Hai ragione. Non siamo soli.”

Doveva aver classificato come una missione personale il mettergli addosso i brividi, perché la sua voce era suonata stranamente vibrante. Era davvero riuscito a individuare qualcun altro con la visuale così ridotta dal temporale?

Solo una volta arrivati a una decina di metri dal portone, Arthur si accorse della Volvo scura parcheggiata a lato dello spiazzo d'ingresso.

“Ecco cosa avevi visto,” continuò Merlin, appena udibile sotto la pioggia incessante.

Non appena ebbe pronunciato l'ultima sillaba, una sagoma sbucò dal fianco nascosto dell'auto. Era una donna, seminascosta sotto un grosso ombrello viola; aveva addosso un impermeabile color senape.

Merlin parcheggiò accanto alla macchina, e lo fece puntando i piedi a terra per frenare (Arthur sobbalzò).

Intanto la donna era venuta loro incontro. “Signor Pendragon?” disse, il tono armonioso e calante. Arthur fece in tempo a notare che aveva gli occhi un po' sporgenti e una piccola fessura tra i denti davanti, prima che lei si nascondesse ancora di più sotto l'ombrello.

“Sono io,” ripose lui. Per scendere dal motorino premette sulla schiena di Merlin, che si lamentò con un verso patetico.

“Io sono Helen Burn,” disse la donna. Poi, con un movimento fluido e lento, procedette ad estrarre dalla tasca un mazzetto di chiavi.

Arthur restò a guardare rapito le sue dita affusolate che si stringevano attorno all'acciaio in una morsa, e che poi lasciavano la presa quanto bastò per far ciondolare le chiavi... a destra... e a sinistra... a destra... e a...

“Buona sera, signora,” schiamazzò Merlin, mandando la spalla addosso a quella di Arthur.

Lui sbatté più volte le palpebre, ritornando in sé. Dio, era proprio goffo, questo Malone.

“Ehm – spero davvero che non abbia perso troppo tempo a causa nostra,” disse Arthur alla donna, ricordandosi al volo del briciolo di decenza che si supponeva possedesse. Tentò di sistemarsi i capelli bagnati di lato, anche, ma senza molto successo. “È da tanto che aspetta?” aggiunse.

Le pupille di Helen Burn si dilatarono e, nello stesso istante, un lampo accese i nuvoloni alle sue spalle, rendendo per contrasto il suo volto pallidissimo. “Oh sì. Aspettavo questo momento da tanto, tanto tempo,” disse, porgendo ad Arthur le chiavi di Camelot.

Un tuono seguì il lampo squarciando col suo rombo il cielo, Arthur si allungò, ma – con una mano Merlin gli afferrò il braccio, mentre con l'altra prese al posto suo le chiavi che Helen Burn offriva. Nel farlo le sfiorò le dita, e Arthur notò che arricciò il naso come aveva fatto prima con lui. Che maleducato.

“Ci scusi tanto,” intervenne allora Arthur. “È colpa di quest'idiota,” e colpì con il palmo aperto il casco di Merlin.

“Non importa di chi sia la colpa. Non è mai questo ciò che conta,” disse Helen Burn. Subito dopo si voltò per tornare alla sua auto, veleggiando. Senza più guardarli aggiunse, sottilmente: “Le auguro una buona permanenza a Camelot, signor Pendragon.”

Arthur, le sopracciglia corrucciate, stette a fissare la Volvo che si allontanava lungo il ponte. Certe persone venivano al mondo con caratteristiche naturalmente esagerate in loro, e lui era solito ridere di soggetti simili, come aveva fatto anche con Morgana. Adesso, però, si sentiva lo stomaco stretto da una strana tensione e, se non poteva attribuirla alla fame, allora la causa doveva essere il comportamento eccentrico di Helen Burn.

“Inquietante,” commentò Merlin, dando voce anche ai suoi pensieri. Il suo naso, ancora puntato verso il ponte, si stava di nuovo muovendo come quello di un cane da tartufo. “Stava mentendo, quando ti ha augurato una buona permanenza.”

Arthur sghignazzò, incredulo; questo Malone, a quanto pareva, non era solo strano, ma era uno di quei casi massimamente ridicoli che avevano il potere di lasciarlo allibito. Doveva esserci qualcosa nell'aria della Scozia che faceva diventare tutti un po' matti.

“Non mi credi?” disse Merlin, chiaramente offeso. “Io lo so quando qualcuno mente.”

“Certo, come no,” disse Arthur, dirigendosi verso il portone del castello.

Sentendo che Merlin gli veniva dietro come fosse strattonato da lui, si accorse che non aveva ancora lasciato andare la presa sul suo avambraccio.

“Hai paura di una donna, Malone?” lo prese in giro, inserendo la chiave più lunga nella bocca del drago intagliato nel chiavistello.

“Faresti meglio a temere una donna più che un lago, Arthur,” rispose lui piattamente.

Il portone di legno cigolò sui suoi cardini e Castel Camelot si aprì per loro. Nel buio si poteva distinguere un tappeto scuro che accompagnava i visitatori fino a una scalinata; l'aria era permeata da un leggero odore stantio. Arthur chiuse il portone e il suono che venne fuori quando inserì di nuovo la chiave nella toppa siglò qualcosa di definitivo. In quello stesso istante le luci si accesero, facendo voltare di scatto Arthur.

“Ho trovato l'interruttore,” disse Merlin, tutto contento. Finalmente si era tolto il casco, rivelando una nuvola arruffata di capelli neri. Si allungò per appoggiarlo sull'appendiabiti vicino a lui, come fosse stato un cappello.

Arthur lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia, scaricò a terra il bagaglio a mano e si portò i palmi sui fianchi.

Ora che si guardava intorno, poteva capire perché quel posto fosse stato scelto come location cinematografica. Ogni cosa era disposta in modo da creare un'atmosfera studiatamente suggestiva.

I pezzi di mobilia d'antiquariato erano pochi, ma di pregevole fattura. Dei vasi di finte rose blu poggiavano su due tavolini gemelli di mogano, disposti ai lati della scala. A destra del portone c'era un portaombrelli con intagliata nel legno una creatura mostruosa e alata. Un grosso orologio a pendolo faceva bella mostra di sé in uno degli angoli, ma era fermo. Il tempo era scandito dal ticchettare della pioggia battente contro le finestre strette e allungate.

Sembrava un posto pieno di storie, Castel Camelot, tuttavia era allo stesso tempo asettico, freddo. Forse erano gli ampi spazi vuoti a dare quell'impressione, e le pareti ricoperte da una carta da parati neutra che parevano allungarsi senza fine verso l'alto.

Arthur si avvicinò alla scala, facendo scorrere il dito su uno dei tavolini con le rose blu. Il leggero strato di polvere che sollevò tradiva che il castello fosse stato di recente abbandonato dal team delle pulizie. “Vediamo di far tornare la gente a fare il loro dovere, allora,” disse.

“Non succederà, a meno che non riusciremo a dimostrare che questo posto è sicuro,” disse Merlin, raggiungendolo.

Arthur annuì e poggiò il piede sul primo scalino, come per saggiarne la resistenza. “La Trinetra ha già iniziato a muoversi per questo caso, o Morgana ha voluto solo fare una gita fuori porta?”

Merlin gli scoccò uno sguardo indispettito, iniziando lentamente a salire la scala. Mentre camminava teneva le dita tese sopra il corrimano, senza toccarlo. “Ovviamente, non appena abbiamo ricevuto delle segnalazioni abbiamo iniziato a investigare, parlando con la gente di Ealdor. Posso confermarti che i curatori del castello si sono spaventati per davvero, Arthur. Non sono scappati perché non avevano voglia di lavorare, come credi tu.”

Arthur gli andò dietro, infastidito dalla sua aperta polemica. “Va bene, diciamo che queste persone siano state in buona fede. Diciamo che un pettegolezzo tira l'altro e che si siano diffuse in fretta strane storie in paese, aiutate dalla fama di questo posto – non metto in dubbio la forza della suggestione.”

Merlin scoppiò in una risatina incredula.

“Comunque, sai dirmi di preciso quali sono stati questi fenomeni anomali rilevati? Mio padre si è mantenuto piuttosto generico a riguardo,” disse Arthur, appoggiando la schiena al pilone di legno in cima alle scale.

Merlin, un piede sull'ultimo gradino e uno su quello sotto, toccò con i polpastrelli l'ennesima testa di drago decorativa, stavolta scolpita al posto del pomello del corrimano. Aveva metà viso nell'ombra; i lineamenti erano spigolosi nel taglio dell'oscurità. “Tutte le notti dopo mezzanotte si levano delle urla agghiaccianti. Sono così acute che le sentono fin giù al villaggio,” disse, stringendo le labbra nella concentrazione. “I testimoni affermano che non sia possibile individuarne la fonte. Quando gliel'abbiamo chiesto, una donna ci ha risposto: 'non si può dire da quale punto preciso stiano gridando. Sono dappertutto. Sono dentro di noi'.”

In quel momento Arthur sentì di non poter sopportare più la posizione in cui si trovava. Si staccò dal suo appoggio, decidendo che la scomodità doveva essere data dall'impermeabile bagnato e freddo che ancora non aveva tolto. Se lo scrollò di dosso, allora, appoggiandolo al corrimano. Merlin seguì accuratamente i suoi gesti, fermando poi lo sguardo... sulla sua cravatta? No, sul fermacravatta.

Arthur si schiarì la gola. “Mio padre accennava anche al famoso sangue sulle torri.”

“Oh – _aye_ ,” fece distrattamente Merlin, scacciando l'aria. “E poi ci sono gli oggetti spostati dalle loro posizioni originarie e... oh, c'è anche la sensazione di gelo. Tutti i testimoni hanno affermato di aver provato come una morsa freddissima allo stomaco – di essersi sentiti... perduti.”

“E le apparizioni? Dovrebbero essere il punto forte, no?” disse Arthur, facendo segno all'altro di entrare insieme a lui oltre la prima porta del primo piano.

Merlin lo affiancò subito, spostandolo con una mano sul petto e aprendo al posto suo. Arthur sgranò gli occhi mentre Merlin prendeva atto di aver scoperto lo stanzino delle pulizie e se lo lasciava alle spalle. “Mmh. La storia delle apparizioni mi convince meno. La attribuirei di più alla suggestione di gruppo,” disse.

Arthur incrociò le braccia, parandoglisi davanti. Si impegnò per mettere su la migliore espressione scettica di cui disponeva.

“Che c'è?” si lamentò Merlin. “Non tutti possono vedere gli spiriti, sai, e gli spiriti non sono tanto propensi a farsi vedere da tutti. In fondo, anche io preferirei fare quello che devo fare restando invisibile, se potessi. Ora proviamo quest'altra porta.”

Quel tentativo fece scoprire loro uno studio zeppo di libri impolverati e scarno di tutto il resto, tranne due poltroncine coperte da teli bianchi.

“Mi sembra strano che un investigatore psichico parli in questo modo,” fece notare Arthur.

Merlin lo guidò in fondo al corridoio tirandolo per il gomito, verso la stanza successiva. “Vorrei sapere che razza di idea ti sei fatto di noi e del nostro lavoro,” commentò laconico.

Questa volta trovarono un salottino con un ampio caminetto scavato nella parete inferiore.

“Dimmi tu che idea dovrei farmi,” disse Arthur, e senza fermarsi un attimo per guardarlo tirò dritto verso il passaggio alla fine del corridoio che portava a delle scale a chiocciola. Le possibilità che si aprivano erano due – scendere o salire. “Sto parlando con qualcuno che è convinto di fare sogni profetici, come Morgana?” Le sue parole rimbombarono per tutta la rampa.

“Oh, no, la chiaroveggenza non è il mio ambito. Almeno, non quello primario,” disse Merlin. La sua voce si rilassò, piegandosi in una nota molto colloquiale. Arthur lo seguì, stando al passo col suo trotterellare verso il piano inferiore. “Sono _anche_ un sensitivo, ma so spingermi solo fino al futuro immediato, non a quello lontano. No, quella è la specialità di Morgana,” e ridacchiò. “Lei ha insistito per insegnarmi a leggere i tarocchi, però. Dice pure che sono diventato bravo – io non ne sono così sicuro, perché mi affido più all'istinto che ai veicoli, ma penso...” A quel punto si bloccò di colpo, mandando quasi il naso di Arthur a sbattere contro la sua nuca. Poi si voltò con una mezza piroetta. “Mi stai prendendo in giro, non è così?”

Arthur si mantenne più inespressivo che poté. “Assolutamente no. Quale sarebbe, quindi, il tuo ambito primario? Sono curioso, vai avanti.”

“Non te lo dico,” farfuglio l'altro, entrando in quelle che sembravano essere le cucine. “Non ha senso se non ci credi, e non mi va di farmi prendere per il culo da uno come te.”

Arthur annuì, sorridendo tra sé.

Proseguirono il giro di ispezione del castello, perdendosi un paio di volte tra i mille dedali di scale e corridoi tutti simili tra loro ( _“Te l'avevo detto che c'eravamo già passati, di qua.” “Sta' zitto.”_ ). Le stanze da notte si trovavano ai piani più alti delle torri; riuscirono a contare almeno altri quattro o cinque salottini e una biblioteca, nascosta in un passaggio poco visibile vicino agli scantinati. Tutto era perfettamente senza vita, come se Castel Camelot si fosse addormentato nell'attesa di venire popolato di nuovo. Arthur si sentì soddisfatto di aver visto provata la sua ipotesi; non c'era nulla di particolare, lì, a parte qualche ragno negli angoli.

“Comunque, resterò qui come devo, e la mia permanenza dimostrerà che non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi,” annunciò a voce alta dopo che furono tornati nel salone d'ingresso.

Si mise a sedere sull'ultimo gradino delle scale, scaricandoci sopra tutto il suo peso. Alzò il naso, osservando l'elegante lampadario di cristalli che diffondeva una luce tenue e soffusa. “Sono convinto che i rumori molesti, gli oggetti spostati e il resto siano opera dei fans dei film girati qui. Non dovrebbe essere tanto difficile riuscire a fare un'incursione notturna. Il livello di sicurezza non mi pare il massimo.”

“Perché mai dovrebbero causare tanti problemi, se sono dei fans?” disse Merlin, sedendosi molto vicino a lui. Il suo ginocchio era praticamente incollato a quello di Arthur.

“Vorranno un po' d'attenzione per loro o per i loro amati fandom. Certe persone non sanno davvero tracciare il limite tra realtà e finzione, Malone.”

Lui rise girandosi i pollici; la sua voce allegra rimbalzò su tutte le pareti. “ _Aye_. Penso che tu sia proprio una di quelle persone.”

Nessuno si prese la briga di aggiungere altro. Passarono così diversi minuti in silenzio, in sottofondo il battere della pioggia sul vetro, ora più calmo rispetto a quando erano arrivati. Solo allora Arthur realizzò che stava davvero attendendo l'arrivo di Morgana. In qualche modo era riuscito a mettere da parte quel pensiero, coinvolto dall'esplorazione di Camelot e distratto dal chiacchiericcio di Merlin.

Perché Merlin _era_ una distrazione. Sembrava non si fermasse un attimo; non gli permetteva ma di avere l'ultima parola e, quando non parlava, si muoveva. Anche adesso i suoi pollici vorticavano in un mulinello rosa continuo. Arthur si ritrovò a fissare, ma giusto perché non aveva niente di meglio da fare. Insomma, era comunque più produttivo osservare le dita pallide di Merlin che concentrarsi sulle proprie mani sudate al pensiero del prossimo incontro con la sorellastra, e... oh? Cosa c'era, al polso di Merlin, un braccialetto di pelle?

“So che tra pochi minuti sarà il tuo compleanno,” disse Merlin, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. “Me l'ha detto Morgana. Mi ha parlato molto di te, sai.”

La cosa mise inspiegabilmente Arthur in agitazione. “Scommetto che ti ha detto che sono un idiota,” disse, atono.

“Anche. Ma a quella conclusione ci sarei arrivato benissimo da solo,” ammiccò Merlin.

Arthur fece una smorfia seccata. “E che ti ha detto, allora?”

Merlin si alzò, stiracchiandosi le braccia. Si allungò in punta di piedi, il corpo che era tutta una linea lunga. “Puoi chiederlo a lei, se vuoi. È proprio qui fuori.” E non appena lo disse, il suo cellulare squillò.

Arthur piegò il collo, sbirciando per vedere il nome che era comparso sullo schermo: c'era scritto _Morgana_.

Merlin si strinse nelle spalle, fallendo in modo spettacolare nel nascondere quanto fosse compiaciuto da se stesso. “Te l'ho detto: sensitivo,” disse, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Arthur si assicurò che lo vedesse bene mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo. Dopo andò ad aprire il portone, il cuore che batteva un po' più forte – per l'agitazione, ovviamente.

Si trovò così davanti al volto di Morgana, mezzo nascosto dal cappuccio del suo parka verde bottiglia; aveva il cellulare all'orecchio, i capelli neri ricadevano sulle sue spalle come due tende del colore della notte. Si era messa un paio di scarpe basse, cosa molto insolita per Arthur, che era abituato a vederla sempre ordinata ed elegante, gli immancabili tacchi a spillo assassini ai piedi. Morgana non aveva dimenticato, però, di incipriarsi perfettamente il viso e di colorare la bocca con un rossetto scuro.

Quando incontrò lo sguardo di Arthur, le sue sopracciglia si mossero lievemente. Nessuno se ne sarebbe potuto rendere conto, a meno che non l'avesse conosciuta molto bene.

“Arthur,” lo salutò, prendendo tra due dita la zip della borsa a tracolla e facendo una gran scena nel rimettere il cellulare nel taschino.

“Morgana,” rispose lui, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. Dio, era così strano averla qui proprio adesso. Sarebbero riusciti a mantenere un briciolo di professionalità e a non scoppiare nell'ennesimo litigio?

Stavano uno davanti all'altro, ora, a fissarsi come due boxeur ai lati gemelli del ring, e Arthur dovette ammettere a se stesso che era davvero una cosa ridicola.

“Mi fai entrare o no?” disse di punto in bianco lei, tagliente.

“Oh – per l'amor del...” bofonchiò Merlin da dietro, spostando fisicamente Arthur e trascinando dentro Morgana. “Sentite, parliamoci chiaro. So che i rapporti tra voi non sono dei migliori-”

“Tu non ti impicciare,” lo interruppe Arthur, puntandogli addosso l'indice.

“Merlin, stanne fuori,” disse contemporaneamente Morgana.

“... Ma sono sicuro che sapete comportarvi da adulti responsabili, se vi ci impegnate,” continuò Merlin, come se non li avesse sentiti.

Morgana alzò le mani in aria in un gesto così tipicamente alla Uther che Arthur dovette sopprimere un brivido di terrore.

“Bene, per me non c'è problema. Sono in grado di fare la persona civile, una volta ogni tanto,” disse la sua sorellastra.

“Lo stesso vale per me. E tu, Merlin, fila a recuperare la mia valigia, adesso,” sferzò.

Le teste degli altri due scattarono all'unisono verso Arthur, facendolo sentire molto più giudicato del dovuto. “Per colpa sua ho abbandonato la valigia sotto la pioggia in mezzo a un branco di vacche!” si lamentò con Morgana, allargando le braccia. “Il tempo è un po' migliorato, quindi non vedo perché debba aspettare ulteriormente,” disse. Poi si rese conto che così facendo stava firmando la sua stessa condanna, perché aveva creato un pretesto per rimanere da solo con la sua sorellastra.

Merda. Maledetta volontà del subconscio.

“Mi ha preso per il suo servitore personale,” brontolò Merlin, ma si avviò comunque verso l'uscita.

E anche se aveva lo stomaco stretto in un nodo per l'inevitabile avvicinarsi del confronto con Morgana, Arthur si ritrovò a punzecchiarlo: “Ti stai proponendo come mio servitore?”

Merlin fece un mezzo giro davanti alla porta. “Lo so che ti piacerebbe,” disse, ghignando. Poi, rivolto a Morgana, “Ti prego, dimmi almeno che sei venuta con la jeep e che non devo riprendere il motorino con questo tempo.”

Lei fece scorrere lo sguardo tra loro due; le sue labbra si piegarono lentamente in un sorriso sornione che ad Arthur non piacque per niente. Quando si ritenne abbastanza soddisfatta delle sue macchinazioni personali, lanciò a Merlin un mazzetto di chiavi.

“Mi raccomando, fate i bravi,” disse Merlin, afferrandole al volo e sgusciando via.

Quando la sua testa nera scomparve oltre il portone, Morgana soffiò: “Devo trovare il modo di far sparire quel trabiccolo azzurro.”

“Concordo,” disse Arthur, una risata sommessa.

Morgana caricò esageratamente la sua voce di preoccupazione. “Ho paura che prima o poi Merlin cadrà e si romperà la testa!”

“Non sia mai,” replicò alla svelta Arthur – dio, quant'era facile perdersi così in quel loro tira e molla.

Lui e Morgana sapevano litigare ferocemente, sì. Ma da ragazzi, quando uno dei due aveva baciato qualcuno per la prima volta, o quando Arthur era stato bocciato in fisica, o quando Uther aveva messo in punizione Morgana... in quelle occasioni e in molte di più, erano stati protagonisti di lunghe nottate passate a ridere e a prendersi in giro a vicenda, seduti sul letto di Arthur, le gambe incrociate, tra un piatto di pasticcini e due tazze di tè. C'era stato anche questo, Arthur non poteva dimenticarlo.

Era sicuro che nemmeno Morgana l'avesse dimenticato. Forse era proprio lì che anche la sua mente era volata adesso, in quel posto felice e sicuro dei loro ricordi. “Mi aiuterai a seppellire il cadavere di quel rottame di nascosto da Merlin?” disse lei, la voce tutta un gioco.

“A fine soggiorno, forse,” disse Arthur. E poi, prima di abbandonarsi in quel momento, si schiarì la gola con forza. “Come sei stata, Morgana?”

Qualcosa cambiò nel volto di lei. “Meravigliosamente,” disse, cominciando a misurare a grandi falcate il salone. “E tu, fratellino? Ancora impegnato a nasconderti da Gwen e Lance?”

Ecco com'era tra loro: un minuto sembrava che andasse tutto bene, e ti potevi crogiolare in quella convinzione, forse abbassando anche un po' la guardia – ma il minuto successivo lei girava le carte in tavola, passando all'attacco.

Arthur ruggì, grattandosi con rabbia i capelli alla base del collo.

“Dio, ancora non riesci a parlarne – no, ancora pretendi che davanti a te si faccia finta di niente. Ipocrita,” infierì Morgana. Quasi lo disse tra sé, facendo vagare lo sguardo ovunque, i palmi aperti a mezz'aria, come per captare chissà cosa. “Sei proprio come Uther, credi che basti ignorare con forza un problema perché scompaia,” aggiunse annuendo, una serie di parole basse sparate veloci come proiettili.

“Non eri una persona civile, tu?” scoppiò Arthur, la voce più alta del dovuto.

“Vero, l'avevo dimenticato,” disse Morgana, sedendosi a terra. Lo fece con grazia e convinzione, come se non avesse appena scelto un punto a caso ma fosse partita fin dall'inizio con l'idea di sistemarsi lì. Esattamente come faceva ogni cosa, del resto.

“Aspetta,” fece Arthur, strizzando gli occhi.

Strano come la rabbia ti faccia rivangare anche i fatti più piccoli, dando il via a una reazione a catena che non porta mai a niente di buono. Nel fervore del momento, infatti, un'altra cosa era tornata in mente ad Arthur... “Voi della Trinetra lavorate solo su commissione. Ti conosco, non ci credo che sei venuta fin qui senza che nessuno alla fine ti pagherà per i tuoi servizi,” accusò, sventolando l'indice.

Morgana restò in attonito silenzio. Poi il suo viso si chiazzò di rosso, cosa che scioccò lo stesso Arthur. “Sono venuta qui perché amo il mio lavoro, perché sono troppo zelante e perché non posso ignorare certi segnali quando me li ritrovo davanti,” disse, il tono più stridulo di diverse ottave.

Arthur spalancò la bocca. “Non ci credo... ti ha contattato papà, non è vero?”

Lei storse le labbra in una brutta smorfia. “Sai benissimo che non mi farei mai pagare da Uther! Sei proprio uno stronzo!”

Arthur sospirò forte, sconfitto e stufo, e un suono gutturale e graffiato gli uscì dalla gola. Si passò con frenesia le mani sui pantaloni ancora umidi, rimanendo in piedi a qualche metro dalla sorellastra. Percepiva il battito del cuore nelle tempie, il collo era coperto da un velo di sudore. Odiava sentirsi messo così sotto pressione.

Alzò la manica per guardare l'orologio; almeno la mezzanotte era vicina.

Dopo qualche minuto, Morgana spezzò il silenzio. “Curioso, però. I giovani Pendragon di nuovo insieme nella tana del drago.” Si sentiva che era ancora irritata e che stava solo tentando di spianare un po' la tensione. All'espressione interrogativa di Arthur, aggiunse: “Non te ne sei accorto? Ci sono un sacco di draghi, qui.”

In effetti c'era il drago intagliato nel corrimano delle scale, quello nel chiavistello e perfino quello nel portaombrelli. Arthur non ci aveva prestato molta attenzione, prima. Doveva essere stata una scelta stilistica dei decoratori di interni. In fondo i film girati a Castel Camelot erano dei fantasy.

“Perché hai messo il fermacravatta dei Pendragon?” disse Morgana in una delle sue solite domande a bruciapelo.

Oh. “Per nessun motivo particolare, penso,” borbottò Arthur, andando di riflesso a toccare l'oggetto dorato. Già, in effetti era strano. Dimenticava sempre di indossarlo, mentre stavolta era stata una delle prime cose che aveva pensato di fare.

“Toglitelo,” ordinò Morgana, serissima.

Arthur mandò in fuori il labbro inferiore. “No, perché dovrei?”

Lei incrociò le gambe, toccandosi i capelli con indifferenza. “Allora obbligherò Merlin a fartelo togliere quando ritorna.”

“Sembrate in sintonia, voi due,” scappò detto ad Arthur.

Prima Merlin aveva accennato al fatto che Morgana gli avesse insegnato a leggere le carte. Riusciva a figurarseli, ora, tutti presi dalle loro speculazioni sull'occulto. La sua sorellastra si infervorava molto quando entrava attivamente nel suo campo, e anche Merlin sembrava un tipo parecchio appassionato.

“Per forza che siamo in sintonia, Merlin è il mio partner psichico,” disse lei. “Siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Letteralmente.”

Merlin e Morgana, dunque; entrambi un po' folli, un po' speciali. Una coppia voluta dal destino.

Improvvisamente, la cravatta al collo di Arthur sembrava stringere più del solito.

“Penso che tu gli piaccia,” sparò Morgana,

Arthur tossì, piegandosi quasi in due. “Cosa?”

Il sorrisetto obliquo di lei era tutto un programma e tradiva quanto trovasse divertente quell'ipotesi assurda. “Ero sicura che lui ti sarebbe piaciuto, ma avevo bisogno di una conferma per sapere cosa avrebbe pensato Merlin di te. Sai essere talmente insopportabile...”

L'idea che lei avesse messo attivamente becco anche in questo irritò Arthur in modo sproporzionato; e ciò non era un bene, perché quando raggiungeva certe soglie, lui tendeva a diventare cattivo e a non filtrare i pensieri. “Andiamo, ci hai visto insieme per cinque secondi, da che l'avresti capito?” disse, acido. “O forse hai visto tutto in uno dei tuoi fantomatici sogni premonitori? Certo, tu ti diverti particolarmente a farmi presente certe cose, senza curati di pensare se io voglia sentirle o meno – oh, guarda caso, proprio come quando _vedesti_ la fine della storia tra me e Gwen ancora prima che ci mettessimo davvero insieme.”

Si accorse di aver detto tutto in un'unica emissione di fiato solo quando si ritrovò senza, con la faccia accaldata e le mani ancora in aria da che le aveva usate per sottolineare il “vedesti”.

Morgana dimostrò più classe di lui, stringendo le labbra in modo impressionante. Era molto probabile che si fosse morsa forte la lingua per frenarsi. “Te l'ho detto, io e Merlin siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, quindi capisco subito quello che prova. Cosa che, evidentemente, non posso dire di te e di me.” Era così bella nella sua alterità che Arthur non poté non provare ammirazione per lei, nonostante tutto. Tuttavia, si capiva che Morgana si stava sforzando di limitarsi in favore di Arthur, e questo lo faceva impazzire ancora di più.

Lui aprì la bocca senza avere la minima idea di cosa ne sarebbe uscito, ma la sorellastra lo intercettò.

“La sai una cosa, fratellino?” disse, come una maestra d'asilo avrebbe fatto coi suoi bambini più capricciosi. Poi sbatté le mani tra loro e il _clap_ risuonò per tutto il salone. “Ora ti leggerò i tarocchi.”

“Stai – stai scherzando,” esalò Arthur. La frustrazione messa da parte in quella giornata, ma anche in tutti gli anni di incomprensioni tra loro due, era di colpo scemata, lasciandolo svuotato e frastornato.

“Tanto non abbiamo altro da fare che star qui ad aspettare la mezzanotte perché si riveli qualcosa,” disse Morgana, estraendo dalla borsa di cuoio un mazzo di carte con il dorso rosso scuro.

“Mica dobbiamo per forza aspettare con le mani in mano che _non_ si riveli nulla,” sottolineò Arthur, vagamente isterico. “Non avete roba tipo rilevatori di ectoplasma da usare in giro per il castello, voi della Trinetra?”

Morgana gli scoccò uno sguardo di pura pietà, mandando in alto un sopracciglio. “Non siamo gli Acchiappafantasmi, fratellino.” Poi si finse pensierosa. “Sapevo che avevi paura di rischiare di sconvolgere anche i tuoi più piccoli equilibri, ma... adesso te la prendi anche con delle innocue carte?”

Provocazione al massimo livello. Che altro avrebbe potuto fare, Arthur, se non coglierla? Tanto non ci credeva, alla lettura dei tarocchi. In realtà non credeva a niente di quello per cui era venuto fino in Scozia, quindi non aveva nemmeno nulla da perdere.

Ma qualcosa andò storto nel processo dell'elaborazione dei suoi pensieri, e così disse, “Voglio soltanto evitare che tu ci resti male un'altra volta per le mie reazioni.” Aveva parlato troppo, ma non era solo quello; la sua voce era scesa parola dopo parola, spingendo per venire fuori, ferendolo nel processo. Da quanto tempo aveva tenuto tutto dentro di sé, nell'attesa che qualcosa lo spronasse a vuotare il sacco?

Morgana capì. I suoi occhi erano lucidi ma fermi, duri. “Ci resterò male se non me lo farai fare. Se continuerai ad alzare un muro tra noi, impedendomi anche solo di provare a comunicare con te... allora sì che me la prenderò.”

Arthur si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, tentando di impedire alle sue dita di tremare. Si avvicinò alla sorellastra, rendendosi conto che era rimasto a urlarle addosso a distanza di qualche metro. Per sentirsi meno stronzo, si accucciò difronte a lei e annuì. “Va bene, mescola queste carte.”

Un angolo delle labbra di Morgana si allungò verso l'alto in segno di vittoria.

Arthur la osservò smazzare le carte, due, tre volte, mischiarle con movimenti esperti. Fuori aveva smesso di piovere, quindi non c'era più alcun rumore a far loro da sottofondo. Era piuttosto surreale starsene lì seduto sul pavimento di un castello assieme a Morgana, che stava ora disponendo in mezzo a loro cinque carte. Ironicamente, era un po' come essere tornati indietro nel tempo.

La figura che la sorellastra era andata a creare con i tarocchi era una croce; tre carte erano state allineate in una linea orizzontale, due erano invece a fare da poli verticali. Morgana si raccolse in silenzio per qualche attimo, abbassando le palpebre. Le sue ciglia si mossero contro la pelle e, per un momento, ad Arthur sembrò di vedere una tenue luce dorata provenire da dietro di esse. Non fu che un'impressione di un istante, però. Quando Morgana girò la prima carta, Arthur aveva già dimenticato tutto.

La carta rivelò il disegno di un uomo seduto su di un trono; in una mano teneva uno scettro e in testa portava una corona. La sua posa era piuttosto regale, ed emanava un senso di solennità e forza.

“L'Imperatore,” annunciò Morgana, gongolando come se le fosse venuta in mente una battuta che avrebbe capito solo lei. “Be', sì, direi che potresti essere tu. Ma le carte in questa posizione sono riferite al _passato_ , fratellino, quindi la tua condizione di forza espressa dall'imperatore è al momento decaduta.”

Arthur sbuffò all'interpretazione della sorellastra. “Non sai fare niente di meglio?” la stuzzicò.

Lei si limitò a voltare la carta successiva, quella immediatamente dopo l'Imperatore. Nel disegno era raffigurato un uomo con la barba che si reggeva in piedi grazie a un bastone.

Morgana rise apertamente. “Oh, questo sì che sei tu. È l'Eremita, è nel tuo _presente_ ed è pure uscito fuori rovesciato,” disse, tamburellandoci sopra con un'unghia. “Vedi com'è vecchio e solo? Vedi come si incurva la sua schiena mentre lui è impegnato ad evitare tutto e tutti?”

Arthur, che aveva recepito chiaro e tondo il messaggio, le fece segno di sbrigarsi e andare avanti. Un fastidioso calore aveva iniziato a farsi largo in lui dalla base del collo fino alle guance.

Morgana, fin troppo divertita per i gusti di Arthur, passò a voltare la carta più in basso. Stavolta il disegno era più complicato: nel cielo si stagliava un cerchio decorato con strani simboli. Nei quattro angoli dell'immagine erano disposti degli esseri dorati, mentre una sfinge azzurra sedeva sulla sommità del cerchio.

Arthur guardò in tralice la sua sorellastra, che di colpo aveva perso il cipiglio derisorio e si era fatta incredibilmente seriosa. All'inizio lui pensò che lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma poi Morgana parlò con una voce così instabile da metterlo in allarme. “La Ruota della Fortuna. È rovesciata,” disse, fissando la carta con intensità.

Arthur aspettò che aggiungesse altro; quando non lo fece, si ritrovò a spronarla: “Allora, che significa?”

Lei continuò a non incrociare il suo sguardo. “La tua fortuna sta cambiando... non in meglio, però.” Senza dargli tempo di processare la cosa, voltò con uno scatto nervoso la prima carta in alto, parallela alla Ruota della Fortuna. In quella, una torre di pietra veniva colpita da un fulmine. Dalle finestre a feritoia divampavano lingue di fuoco. Due persone stavano precipitando – una aveva una corona in testa.

Arthur, involontariamente, ingoiò a vuoto. C'era qualcosa in quella figura... i colori erano così freddi, grigio e viola e blu contro il rosso delle fiamme, e Morgana era così seria, e l'orologio a pendolo batté in quell'esatto momento la mezzanotte, iniziando ad occupare coi suoi rintocchi tutto il salone.

“È la Torre. Anche questa è uscita rovesciata. Può indicare la superbia punita e... una perdita a cui si andrà incontro,” disse lei, mordendosi il labbro.

Arthur forzò fuori dai polmoni una risata. “Be', pare che le cose non si stiano mettendo bene. Volta l'ultima, dai, così la facciamo finita.”

Lei ubbidì; quando apparve raffigurata una creatura mostruosa con le corna, lasciò andare la carta come fosse rimasta scottata. “Speriamo che non la faremo davvero finita. Nel tuo _futuro_ c'è il Diavolo, Arthur.”

 _Don, don, don_. Il pendolo stava ancora battendo la mezzanotte, anche se ormai aveva superato di molto i dodici rintocchi.

Arthur si guardò intorno, istintivamente. “Brutto segno?” soffiò.

“Bruttissimo,” disse Morgana, alzandosi di botto per correre al portone. Girò freneticamente la chiave nella serratura, fece cigolare ancora i vecchi cardini e gridò nella pioggia, “Merlin!”

Arthur si alzò di botto, incespicando per raggiungerla. Era impazzita? “Che stai facendo?” disse, mettendole le mani sulle spalle per voltarla dalla sua parte. “È impossibile che Malone ti senta, è andato a-”

“Lo so benissimo che doveva essere andato a prendere la valigia, non sono fuori di testa come hai sempre pensato tu!” urlò lei, divincolandosi dalla sua presa. Era furiosa, i capelli erano elettrici e dietro di lei ogni cosa era un ammasso indistinguibile e scuro. “Non te l'ho detto per non farti spaventare, ma riesco ancora a percepire la sua presenza nei paraggi. Qualunque cosa sia successa, Merlin non ha potuto allontanarsi da qui. Come io sento lui, lui sentirà me, e penso che sentirà anche te – quindi adesso smetterai di fare l'idiota e mi aiuterai a chiamarlo, perché abbiamo bisogno di lui più di quanto tu non possa immaginare,” ordinò, la voce bassissima e imperiosa.

Arthur rimase immobile, frastornato e sopraffatto da – non sapeva nemmeno da cosa.

 _Don, don, don_.

“Morgana,” disse, le sopracciglia che salivano lentamente verso l'alto.

“Sì?” disse lei senza fiato, aggrappandosi alla porta.

“L'orologio a pendolo. Prima non funzionava.”

In quel momento le finestre si spalancarono con un botto sonoro andando a sbattere contro le pareti, sospinte da raffiche di vento improvvise. Qualcosa scricchiolò dalle scale, avvicinandosi a loro, scricchiolò come fosse stato _sotto_ il pavimento, _nelle_ mura, _ovunque,_ tutto intorno a loro. Arthur e Morgana si voltarono per guardarsi e – un grido acutissimo, una voce troppo sanguinante per essere umana li costrinse a coprirsi le orecchie e ad abbassarsi d'istinto.

A quello seguì un altro grido spaventoso, poi un altro e un altro ancora, e Arthur non sapeva che diavolo stesse succedendo e sì, il cuore gli stava schizzando via dalla cassa toracica, ma si allungò, premette Morgana contro il suo petto coprendole la testa, si rivolse alla pioggia e infine urlò, con tutto il fiato di cui disponeva: “Malone!”

 


	3. Seconda stesa delle carte

 

“ _ **M**_ alone! Malone, dai – cazzo!” imprecò Arthur, quando uno stridio particolarmente forte si sovrappose a tutti gli altri, facendogli fischiare le orecchie.

Era proprio come aveva detto Merlin: quel concerto di urla disumane era scattato appena dopo la mezzanotte, e non ci voleva molto a capire perché il castello fosse stato abbandonato dai curatori. Una sensazione agghiacciante si stava facendo largo in lui, la pelle d'oca scendeva giù sfrigolando lungo la sua spina dorsale.

Per quanto si sforzasse di mantenere un approccio razionale, quelle grida non sembravano affatto suoni prodotti da un impianto stereo, e durante il giro di ricognizione di prima non avevano visto microfoni o altri apparecchi. Una spiegazione, però, doveva esserci per forza – anche se la testa di Arthur scattava da una parte all'altra, dalla nebbia che si era alzata fuori dal portone alla spettrale compostezza del salone.

Morgana, dopo avergli ordinato di restare dov'era, era tornata a sedersi al centro del pavimento, gli occhi chiusi e il mazzo dei tarocchi davanti a lei.

“Malon- ah, cazzo,” sbottò Arthur, un braccio teso contro lo stipite del portone. “Mi fai il favore di spiegarmi perché non possiamo uscire di qui e basta?” sferzò verso la sorellastra.

Lei alzò una palpebra. “Sento che non è il caso. Sento che saremmo più al sicuro qui che fuori.”

Una fitta improvvisa attraversò lo stomaco di Arthur; i suoi pensieri corsero a Merlin, fuori da solo, immerso nella nebbia e nell'ignoto. Le sue dita presero a tamburellare nervosamente sul legno del portone.

“Devi fidarti di quello che dico,” fece Morgana, richiamandolo con l'inflessione dura delle sue parole. “Almeno per una volta nella vita, credimi.” La sua voce raggiunse una soglia quasi dolorosa, quasi carica di rimpianto – e anche di questo Arthur non aveva proprio bisogno, al momento.

“Mi fido. Non è che io non creda a _te_...” cercò di spiegarsi, affannandosi nelle parole. Dio, non era mai stato bravo con tutta la faccenda dei sentimenti. “Ascolta, abbiamo incontrato una donna, prima. Helen Burn. Era strana – sarà opera sua, avrà architettato qualcosa per far sembrare, non so...”

“Ancora pensi che non sia vero?” si alterò lei. “Non lo senti, questo gelo nelle ossa che arriva fino al cuore?”

Un respiro rimase bloccato nella gola di Arthur che, lentamente, si voltò verso Morgana. Ma poi qualcosa gli si scontrò addosso al torace, veloce e brusco, una grossa massa umida che gli lasciò per un attimo il suo fiato caldo sul collo, e già Arthur stava balzando all'indietro, i denti stretti e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, quando...

“Unf-Arthur?!” disse Merlin, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita per stabilizzare l'equilibrio di entrambi.

La vista di Arthur, per il sollievo, si appannò di bianco (per il sollievo che si trattasse di Merlin e non di qualche creatura ancora più strana – non per il sollievo che Merlin fosse lì tra le sue braccia, ovviamente. Lo conosceva appena, del resto).

“Tu, Merlin Malone, mi fai impazzire,” disse con esasperazione, barcollando un mezzo passo indietro.

Un sorrisetto sornione passò a illuminare brevemente il volto dell'altro. “E tu, Arthur Pendragon, mi...”

“C'è un campo di forza intorno alla proprietà, non è così?” li interruppe Morgana, con l'aria di chi ne ha avuto abbastanza.

Arthur stava per dirle che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse parlando, ma Merlin lo precedette, spingendolo dentro senza lasciarlo. “Mh. Ho provato più volte ad allontanarmi, ma superato il ponte ritornavo sempre nello stesso posto.”

L'orologio a pendolo ogni tanto ancora batteva, mandando fuori tempo i suoi rintocchi su per le scale, e le grida non si erano fermate; l'atmosfera si stava facendo veramente gelata. Gli abiti umidi si erano appiccicati alla pelle di Arthur e l'aria era tanto pesante che gli rendeva difficile respirare.

La sua gola era serrata in una morsa secca, un pizzicore sordo nelle corde vocali gli faceva sentire il bisogno di tossire. Arthur ci provò, ma scoprì di non poterlo fare. Era come se la sua gola si stesse chiudendo sempre più, secondo dopo secondo.

Si portò una mano sul collo, allora, l'agitazione che prese a montargli dentro insieme a una nausea vertiginosa, e tutti i suoi sensi si concentrarono sul respiro che si stava facendo più strozzato, mentre le voci di Merlin e Morgana erano ovattate intorno a lui, distanti...

“Il fermacravatta, Merlin!” strillò Morgana, bucando la bolla soffocata che stava chiudendo la coscienza di Arthur.

Qualcosa lo toccò, delle mani amiche lasciarono impronte calde sul suo torace, intorno al suo collo, sul colletto della camicia... ma Arthur stava scivolando via, gli occhi roteavano già nelle orbite...

Che modo stupido di morire, senza poter dire addio a nessuno di quelli a cui nemmeno si era immaginato, prima d'ora, di voler dire addio... senza essersi riconciliato davvero con Gwen e Lance, e Morgana, poi...

“Fatto!” esultò Merlin.

Arthur seguì la sua voce e prese un respiro con così tanta forza da sentire un dolore lancinante.

Si ritrovò steso sul pavimento, a tossire spasmodicamente. I due investigatori psichici, ai suoi lati, lo guardavano con apprensione.

Merlin si chinò, prendendogli la faccia tra le mani, piano. “Stai bene? Ehi...”

Una delicata sicurezza avvolse Arthur, dandogli la sensazione di aver trovato un appiglio nella tempesta. Merlin lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, e il mondo girò come quando si era preso quella sbronza colossale alla sua festa di laurea, solo che stavolta era tutto molto meno divertente.

A qualche metro da lui il drago d'oro Pendragon giaceva abbandonato a terra, l'occhio rosso che baluginava in modo inquietante sotto la luce del lampadario di cristallo.

Arthur si passò una mano intorno al collo, devastato. Un nuovo stridio acutissimo fece sobbalzare i tre, che si affrettarono a rimettersi in piedi.

“Insomma, che diavolo sta succedendo?” disse Arthur, mentre Merlin lo tirava per il gomito verso le scale, costringendolo a correre.

“Tranquillo, non avere paura,” disse Morgana, schizzando in testa al gruppo.

“Non ho paura!” protestò lui, anche se era molto difficile suonare convincente quando ancora ci vedeva doppio e stava salendo le scale di corsa.

Morgana era veloce, i suoi capelli neri fluttuavano sopra il parka. “Oh, ne sono sicura, che non hai paura. Solo chi è senza cervello non ha paura, e tu _sei_ senza cervello – Merlin, scappare è del tutto inutile, che accidenti stiamo facendo?”

Perfetto, nemmeno quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere gli esperti della situazione avevano la più pallida idea di cosa fare.

Merlin allungò il braccio per indicare a Morgana di prendere il passaggio con le scale a chiocciola alla fine del corridoio. “Ehm, andiamo verso i punti in cui le grida sembrano meno intense per... guadagnare un po' di tempo?”

“Bravi, voi giocate agli indovinelli mentre io qui sono quasi morto soffocato,” sbottò Arthur, spingendo la schiena di Merlin su per i gradini.

“Ti avevo detto di togliere quello stupido fermacravatta!” strillò la sua sorellastra.

Alla fine, quando tutti e tre erano rimasti senza fiato, si ritrovarono in cima a una delle torri minori, dove Arthur ricordava di aver visto un paio di stanze da notte. “E ora?” disse a fil di voce.

Il corridoio in cui si trovavano era stretto e circolare. Dei quadri dalle cornici impolverate e ingombranti erano immersi nelle ombre; l'unica fonte di luce proveniva dalla vetrata di una finestra in fondo.

“Penso che siano Dorocha, quindi nemmeno noi possiamo fare proprio nulla oltre a tentare di metterci in salvo,” disse Merlin, il viso stretto in un'espressione grave. Evidentemente credeva di aver così spiegato ad Arthur tutto ciò che c'era da sapere, mentre invece l'aveva lasciato più confuso di prima.

“Questi Dorocha sono, tipo, mostri?” fece Arthur, agitando in aria una mano. Non poteva credere di star dicendo sul serio quelle cose. Sembrava passata una vita da che aveva preso mentalmente in giro suo padre per aver parlato di un castello infestato, e invece...

Non voleva ammetterlo, ma non sapeva per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe potuto continuare a ignorare ciò che stava accadendo.

“Niente mostri,” disse Merlin, lo sguardo che non aveva lasciato il suo nemmeno per un attimo. “I Dorocha sono spettri vendicatori. Non possono essere esorcizzati come gli altri spiriti perché non sono trattenuti in questo mondo da rimpianti passatati... li vincola solo la volontà di una strega.”

C'era in mezzo anche una strega, adesso. Arthur si passò le dita tra i capelli tre, quattro volte, sparandoli da tutte le parti. Davvero non sapeva cosa pensare – non sapeva cosa fare di se stesso. Si voltò verso la sua sorellastra, allora, ma le parole gli morirono in bocca quando la vide: Morgana aveva aperto la finestra e si stava sporgendo pericolosamente di sotto, il busto piegato in due, in bilico.

Come un fulmine, Arthur volò ad afferrarla per la vita, la sollevò di peso e la depositò qualche metro più in là, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. “Che cazzo pensavi di fare?” tuonò, scuotendola per le spalle – dio, se fosse caduta...

Ma gli occhi della sua sorellastra erano distanti, ottenebrati, e Arthur gelò sul posto, un malessere dentro che non era neanche paragonabile a quello finora trasmessogli dai Dorocha.

Merlin chiamò dolcemente la sua partner, schioccando le dita davanti alla sua faccia. Arthur rilasciò il fiato solo quando le palpebre di lei sbatterono più volte, e la sua sorellastra tornò in sé. Subito lo guardò, artigliandogli una manica.

“Mi hai salvato,” sussurrò, la bocca contratta in una linea violacea.

Arthur, non trovando le parole, annuì.

“Ok,” disse Merlin in un grosso sospiro. “Ok, facciamo che restiamo tutti lontani dalle finestre che danno su Loch Avalon. Dalle acque del lago proviene un richiamo... ipnotico, direi. Prima stavo quasi per farci un bagno dentro con la jeep.”

Il collo di Arthur scattò dalla sua parte.

“Non è successo, però,” disse in fretta Merlin, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Che in questo lago ci siano affogate molte persone è vero... ma nessuno l'ha mai fatto volontariamente.”

“Fanculo!” ruggì Arthur, sopraffatto dal senso di impotenza e dalla paura – perché sì, cazzo, era paura. Degli spettri stavano tentando di sterminarli, loro si trovavano nel bel mezzo di un fottuto lago, e Arthur aveva una paura folle dell'acqua. “Cazzo, Merlin, hai rischiato di affogare,” disse, atterrito.

“Be', come vedi sono sano e salvo. Perché, ti sei preoccupato per me?” disse lui, ghignando in una delle sue uscite naturalmente flirtose.

Arthur non ebbe tempo di ribattere, né Morgana di zittirli entrambi; gli stridii dei Dorocha si fecero prepotentemente più vicini, tanto da far tremare la finestra ancora aperta. La vetrata vibrò con così tanta violenza che raggiunse il punto limite ed esplose, le scaglie di vetro come frecce tese per il corridoio.

“Qui dentro!” disse Morgana, coprendosi la testa e buttandosi sulla stanza più vicina.

Arthur la seguì a ruota, ma quando lei aprì la porta e ci si fiondò dentro, lui venne strattonato all'indietro da Merlin, che aveva avvolto le braccia intorno a una delle sue. “No, attenti!” si sgolò.

Morgana li fissò, il volto sconvolto dalla realizzazione. In meno di un istante la porta della stanza si chiuse con un tonfo, imprigionandoci lei dentro.

Lanciandosi sul pomello, Arthur lo tirò con tutta la forza che aveva, le vene che pulsavano sul collo. “Andiamo, andiamo, andiamo, Morgana,” borbottò insensatamente.

Non sentiva più niente, non sapeva più niente se non che la sua sorellastra era caduta in una trappola proprio sotto al suo naso, che non gli stava rispondendo e che andava tirata fuori di lì, immediatamente. Continuò a chiamarla con disperazione, ripetendo il suo nome ancora e ancora, ma dalla stanza non proveniva il minimo suono, come se Morgana ne fosse stata inghiottita.

“Arthur,” disse forte Merlin nel suo orecchio – le sue dita sopra quelle di Arthur, però, erano gentili, e la loro ruvidezza rassicurante. “Ascoltami, torniamo di sotto.”

“Devo – mia sorella!”

“Adesso!” Non attese altro, lo prese solo per mano per poi caracollare di nuovo giù per il corridoio.

Ogni cosa sfrecciò davanti agli occhi di Arthur dilatata, come al di fuori dei naturali confini. Era tutto vero – era una suggestione? Non faceva alcuna differenza, perché adesso lui aveva _paura_ , e la paura era autentica, gli strizzava le vene, gli appesantiva il sangue e i pensieri.

Nello stato in cui si trovava, quasi che metà di se stesso fosse rimasta indietro in un sogno, Arthur accolse con un tonfo nello sterno ciò che vide dopo: lì, dalla bocca della scalinata, il salone d'ingresso si presentò loro come ibernato dal tempo; ragnatele di giacchio pendevano sopra ogni superficie, coprendo i vasi di rose, nascondendo l'orologio a pendolo. Qualcosa colava giù dagli angoli più in alto delle pareti, una sostanza viscida, oscura, che permeava l'aria di un odore di ferro.

“Oddio,” disse Arthur, strozzato.

Merlin gli strizzò di più le dita tra le sue, saltando tre scalini alla volta. Arthur si accorse che puntava in direzione della borsa di Morgana, rimasta sul pavimento insieme ai tarocchi sparsi intorno. Invece che lasciarsi tirare, pensò che tanto valesse stare al passo, quindi rimase al fianco dell'altro, adeguando il ritmo. Poi, in un unico scatto Merlin gli lasciò la mano e si buttò in ginocchio verso le cose di Morgana, scivolando sulle mattonelle coperte di brina.

Quando lo vide iniziare a trafficare con i tarocchi, Arthur disse, isterico: “Ti pare il momento di perdere tempo con quella roba? Mia sorella-”

“È la mia partner psichica,” disse Merlin, serio. “In teoria posso stabilire una connessione forte con lei attraverso i veicoli di vibrazioni, come le carte, ma solo se stai buono e mi lasci fare.” Poi gli dedicò un sorriso storto, per alleviare la tensione. “Se qualcosa tenta di venirmi a prendere, proteggimi.”

Arthur borbottò qualche insulto indistinto, mettendo le mani sui fianchi perché non sapeva cos'altro farne. Dubitava di essere in grado di poter fare molto contro degli spettri ma, al diavolo, ci avrebbe provato comunque, in caso di necessità. Come se avessero capito le loro intenzioni, i Dorocha aumentarono ancora i loro stridii d'intensità e i suoni si concentrarono intorno a loro. Arthur, d'istinto, si parò davanti a Merlin, allargando le braccia. “Malone, dai, forza!” lo spronò, facendo schizzare la testa a destra e a sinistra.

Merlin si morse il labbro inferiore, gli occhi serrati nello sforzo e, dopo un lunghissimo minuto, voltò la prima carta del mazzo. Subito scattò in piedi come una molla, prendendo a saltare sul posto. “L'Imperatrice, Arthur, l'Imperatrice!” esclamò, scuotendolo per il braccio.

Quando un grido terrificante sembrò acquisire consistenza tangibile e passare _sopra le loro teste_ , Merlin sobbalzò buttandosi quasi addosso ad Arthur. “Via, via, qui è pericoloso, andiamo da un'altra parte,” gli disse, schiaffandosi i tarocchi nelle tasche della giacca.

“Dove? E che vuol dire l'Imperatrice?” disse Arthur.

“Disotto, la biblioteca vicino allo scantinato!”

Corsero, allora, e Arthur corse come non aveva mai fatto, il fiato che non sembrava bastare mai ai polmoni brucianti, la mano di Merlin tornata nella sua. Corsero, e i quadri e i mobili sfilarono via in scie di colori quasi indistinti. Le ragnatele ghiacciate diminuivano a mano a mano che loro scendevano, ma il pavimento sembrava ancora viscido, immerso nel processo di cristallizzazione. Finalmente raggiunsero la biblioteca e Arthur quasi non riuscì a frenarsi, finendo coi palmi aperti contro una mensola. Merlin chiuse la porta con il peso della schiena, ansimando forte. Le fronti di entrambi erano madide di sudore.

“L'Imperatrice indica una figura esterna positiva su cui poter fare affidamento,” disse poi Merlin, ingoiando. “È ovvio che rappresenti Morgana – Morgana mi ha mandato un segnale per farci capire che sta bene. Ovunque si trovi in questo momento, sta bene, Arthur.”

Arthur si sentì mancare le gambe, e non fece proprio niente per impedire al proprio corpo di accasciarsi a terra. Merlin fu svelto a raggiungerlo, togliendosi la sciarpa rossa e usandola per tamponare le fronte di Arthur. Pur trovando la cosa ridicola e prettamente inutile, lui lo lasciò fare. Non aveva forza di allontanarlo... “Se è vero che sta bene, non puoi aprire la stanza disopra con i tuoi poteri da sensitivo o qualcos'altro?” disse, buttando fuori l'aria dalle narici.

Merlin parve rimanere colto alla sprovvista dalla cosa e ci pensò su un attimo. Dopodiché iniziò a manovrare Arthur per aiutarlo a togliersi giacca e cravatta. Visto che il diretto interessato era niente affatto collaborativo, lo fece al posto suo. “Apprezzo che tu abbia cominciato ad accettare l'esistenza di cose che hai negato per tutta la vita,” disse, “ma non sono in grado di aprire le porte con un _Alohomora_.”

Arthur sorrise amaramente. Tutti questi anni passati a prendersi gioco delle convinzioni della sua sorellastra, e ora si trovava chiuso in una trappola mortale, cacciato dai fantasmi.

Merlin si sedette accanto a lui, appoggiandosi al suo fianco. Il suo corpo lungo era diventato molle per gli sforzi e i pollici avevano preso di nuovo a vorticare, inseguendosi. “Morgana temeva che tu avessi una maledizione addosso,” disse, sospirando. “E non appena ti ho visto, ho capito che era vero. L'ho sentita... mi ha fatto drizzare tutti i peli delle braccia.”

Le sopracciglia di Arthur schizzarono in alto; una maledizione. Per un folle attimo si chiese cos'avrebbe avuto da dire Uther in proposito, e pensò che entrambi avrebbero dovuto delle sentite scuse a Morgana per aver riso delle sue credenze.

In lontananza i Dorocha continuavano con i loro lamenti velenosi. Nel buio in cui era immersa la biblioteca, gli occhi blu di Merlin sembravano umidi.

“Mi disse che il dubbio la tormentava da molto tempo,” continuò l'investigatore psichico. “Disse che ti vide straziarti nel dolore in uno dei primi sogni profetici di forte intensità che fece. Non mi ha mai fornito molti dettagli a riguardo, però. Penso che per lei fosse difficile parlarne. So solo che eravate entrambi giovani e che ci fu una discussione piuttosto drastica... tu non le credesti.”

_Non conosciamo abbastanza la vita e il mondo che ci circonda... come possiamo conoscere il mondo che non vediamo?_

Il cuore di Arthur si strinse in una morsa, i ricordi volarono indietro negli anni e lui si sentì talmente... piccolo...

Aveva sbagliato. Con Morgana, _sua sorella_ , lui aveva sbagliato tutto, e forse non solo con lei. Non si trattava soltanto del fatto che non l'avesse mai presa sul serio – forse accecato dalla sua ricerca dell'approvazione di Uther, perché suo padre era una delle poche cose che gli restavano...

Non l'aveva mai appoggiata in niente, quando avrebbe comunque potuto farle capire che, nonostante si muovessero su due piani diversi, sarebbero stati sempre fratelli e lui le sarebbe stato accanto. Ma nemmeno quello, aveva fatto. Non l'aveva protetta, e adesso lei era sparita per colpa sua. Tutto ciò andava molto al di là delle scuse, e rientrava esattamente nell'ambito dell'incapacità di Arthur di prendersi cura delle persone che riuscivano a sopportarlo.

“Che possiamo fare per Morgana?” disse, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

“Rimanere vivi abbastanza a lungo da trovare il modo per aiutarla, tanto per cominciare,” disse piano Merlin.

Arthur non era un tipo molto loquace; parlava, sì, ma in gran parte di cose futili, mentre tendeva a tenersi il resto per sé, custodendo gelosamente i suoi pensieri. Evitando di scoprire un fianco, per proteggersi. In quel momento, però, tutta la sua essenza strepitava per far venire fuori la verità, per far sì che Merlin sapesse, forse perché era conscio di non avere più a disposizione un tempo illimitato. “Mi dispiace tanto, non le sono stato vicino quando aveva più bisogno. Anche con Gwen ho fatto lo stesso, e alla fine ho allontanato tutti, io-” dovette fermarsi, prendendo un grosso respiro. Faceva molto più freddo, adesso. Cristalli di giacchio iniziavano a formarsi negli angoli della stanza. I Dorocha si stavano di nuovo avvicinando, e lui, dopo aver lasciato andare ogni cosa, non aveva più nulla da perdere. “Io non so stare accanto alle persone,” disse per la prima volta ad alta voce.

La mano di Merlin trovò posto sul suo ginocchio con una naturalezza disarmante. “Per quanto possa servirti saperlo, sei accanto a me, adesso,” disse lui.

Arthur sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Iniziava a sentire di nuovo la pelle d'oca sotto la camicia... il freddo stava aumentando. “Nemmeno mi conosci, Malone,” sospirò.

“Ti conosco, invece. Io ti _vedo_ ,” disse Merlin. Sembrava così sicuro di sé, nonostante il mondo si stesse lentamente accartocciando addosso a loro. “Sono un sensitivo, quindi so quello che dico, no?”

Arthur ghignò, sopprimendo il primo di una nuova serie di brividi.

Merlin se ne accorse e si affrettò a continuare a parlare, probabilmente per distrarlo. “Anche Morgana ti conosce e sa bene come sei davvero. Altrimenti non mi avrebbe fatto giurare solennemente di aiutarla a proteggere a tutti i costi il suo fratellino. È per questo che abbiamo iniziato a indagare su Castel Camelot – le sue visioni ricollegavano questi eventi a te.”

E invece Arthur l'aveva accusata di essere venuta fin lì dietro compenso di Uther... un'ondata di vergogna gli annodò stretta la gola. Dio, che imbecille era stato.

“La tua sorellastra ha insistito così tanto perché ti incontrassi che alla fine ho proprio dovuto dirle di sì,” fece Merlin, disegnando col palmo aperto piccoli cerchi sul suo ginocchio. “Sa essere molto persuasiva.”

“Malone, se stai per raccontarmi le abitudini che avete voi due al di fuori dell'orario di lavoro...”

Merlin grugnì una risata, quasi strozzandosi da solo. “No, dio, non intendevo questo.”

“Meglio,” disse Arthur.

A quel punto, la mano di Merlin si bloccò, e lui sentì immediatamente la mancanza di quel contatto calmante. Quasi stava per chiedergli di rimettersi all'opera, quando notò che nell'angolo più lontano da loro stava iniziando a formarsi un grumo oscuro. Il liquido maleodorante che aveva visto nella sala principale si stava addensando anche qui, e ribolliva lento. Il naso dell'investigatore psichico aveva ripreso a muoversi, segno, intuì Arthur, che qualcosa di brutto stava per accadere.

“Perché hai detto che è meglio, per caso ti interesso?” disse Merlin, la voce appena sopra il mormorio. Aveva gli occhi sgranati, puntati contro la porta della biblioteca. Le sue dita si strinsero intorno ad Arthur con troppa forza.

La tensione era una cappa irrespirabile intorno a loro, e il fiato corto iniziava a uscire dalle loro labbra sotto forma di nuvolette bianche. Eppure Arthur rispose all'altro, il desiderio sciocco e ingenuo di non interrompere il loro battibecco – di aggrapparcisi fino in fondo, con tutte le sue forze, finché avrebbe potuto. “Ti piacerebbe se fossi interessato a te?”

“ _Aye_ , perché io sono interessato a te,” disse Merlin. “Se cambi idea, fammelo – _Arthur_ ,” gemette alla fine, e il sangue gelò nelle vene di Arthur. “Io non riesco quasi più a muovermi. Tu?”

Lui tentò allora di alzarsi, ma fu del tutto inutile. Le sue gambe erano incollate al pavimento, gli arti pesanti come macigni non si spostavano che di pochi millimetri. Riusciva solo a muovere un po' la testa quanto bastava per gettare lo sguardo verso Merlin che, impercettibilmente, si stava dimenando come lui.

E poi, qualcosa di freddo colpì la mano che aveva poggiato a terra, ed era lì il vero problema, perché era _acqua_ – acqua spuntata dal nulla che aveva iniziato a filtrare nella biblioteca, inzuppando i loro abiti, allungandosi verso gli scaffali. “Oh, cristo,” andò nel panico Arthur, tentando di liberarsi, combattendo un'inutile battaglia contro le forze invisibili che li ancoravano nell'immobilità.

L'acqua conquistava la stanza con sempre maggiore velocità, entrando da sotto la porta, facendosi largo da dietro i mobili; dopo pochi secondi già era arrivata a coprire la gamba stesa di Arthur.

Sarebbero finiti così... affogati. Il suo peggior incubo stava diventando realtà. Dio, in quel momento si sarebbe volentieri lasciato andare alla pazzia, avrebbe urlato, si sarebbe strappato i muscoli a forza di tirare, ma... c'era Merlin, accanto a lui, e in qualche assurdo modo, questo faceva la differenza.

Tremando svergognatamente, Arthur allungò il collo più che poté verso di lui, cercando un qualunque tipo di contato per far sì che nessuno dei due rimanesse solo nei suoi ultimi momenti. Merlin gli lanciò uno sguardo che, per la prima volta da che l'aveva conosciuto, era implorante e disperato. Ah, le cose dovevano essere proprio gravi se gli faceva quello sguardo lì.

Come se non si fosse trovato in quel corpo e in quella situazione, Arthur disse, l'acqua che saliva sempre più: “ _Malone_ – parlami ancora di questa maledizione,” _prima che ci venga impedito anche di muovere le labbra._ “Se devo lasciarci la pelle, voglio almeno capire bene che sta succedendo.”

“Be' – be', innanzitutto, a maledirti può essere stata solo una strega, che ti ha scagliato addosso i Dorocha ai suoi ordini. Morgana escludeva che il vero bersaglio, però, possa essere stato tu,” disse in fretta Merlin, sobbalzando quando un'onda lo colpì all'altezza dell'ombelico. “Disse di aver visto nel sogno che l'età era un dato importante. L'attacco dei Dorocha è iniziato non appena hai compiuto ventotto anni, e, _oh_ ,” s'interruppe, l'acqua gelida che saliva verso i loro stomaci.

Arthur trattenne il fiato, contraendo gli addominali.

“Mi disse – mi disse di aver percepito col tempo, nei suoi sogni, che ti portavi addosso questa maledizione da sempre, da quando eri venuto al mondo. Se eri appena nato quando ti è stata scagliata, è ovvio che le cause vadano ricercate da... mh... qualche altra parte.”

“È ovvio,” ripetè Arthur, trovando chissà dove la forza di suonare sardonico anche con i denti che battevano. Se solo avesse potuto muovere le dita per afferrare la mano di Merlin...

“Le maledizioni non vengono lanciate a caso – le streghe non sono senza cuore,” disse Merlin, con tanto slancio che quasi lo urlò. “Va bene, ammetto che siano un pochino vendicative, ma fanno del male solo per rispondere a un torto subito – oh, per l'amor del cielo, la causa si deve per forza ricercare nella tua famiglia, Arthur! Ah, oddio, è arrivata alle spalle...”

“ _Merlin_ , _Merlin_ ,” chiamò insensatamente Arthur, senza poterne fare a meno. Allungò il collo verso l'alto più che poté, cercando l'aria, dimenandosi ancora. Stava succedendo, stava succedendo davvero, le sue orecchie fischiavano alle grida dei Dorocha e per la paura sorda che lo strizzava in una morsa. “È finita, Merlin, stiamo per morire, è finita.”

“Spero di no, voglio uscire con te almeno una volta, prima di morire – anzi, in realtà voglio _portarti a letto_ almeno una volta, prima di morire. È così ingiusto, _aye_ ,” strepitò Merlin, l'acqua che ormai gli scorreva intorno al collo.

Arthur si ferì la gola in un colpo di risata isterica. “Non ti arrendi fino all'ultimo – ah...”

“Sta funzionando, sto facendo colpo? Oh, Arthur...” E poi anche le loro orecchie iniziarono a bagnarsi, il suono delle onde che rimbombava nei timpani. “Arthur, oddio, avrei dovuto proteggerti, mi dispiace tanto – Morgana mi ucciderà, cioè, be', la sua anima tormenterà la mia per l'eternità!”

Il cuore di Arthur mancò un battito. I capelli intorno alle orecchie erano fradici e anche la bocca stava venendo ingoiata dai flutti, ma ormai tutto ciò non importava più. Mai si sarebbe immaginato che affogare l'avrebbe fatto sentire, tra tutti i modi possibili, infuriato con se stesso.

Se quelli erano gli ultimi battiti che aveva a disposizione, allora si doveva giocare il tutto per tutto; Merlin non sarebbe morto insieme a lui. Non se lo meritava, e Arthur non l'avrebbe permesso, o almeno si sarebbe battuto per questo finché ce ne fosse stato il tempo. “Ehi, mi sentite, Dorocha del cazzo?” urlò allora, il mento semi sommerso. “La maledizione riguarda solo me, quindi prendetevi pure il mio respiro, prendetevi la mia vita – ma Merlin Malone non c'entra niente! Risparmiatelo, vi prego!”

“Al diavolo!” sentì inveire Merlin accanto a lui. “Provo a fare una cosa, Arthur, e se mi riesce... avrai paura di me,” disse, la voce spezzata.

Quella fu l'ultima cosa che Arthur sentì, un addio carico di terrore malcelato, ma fiero e testardo, proprio come la persona che aveva appena parlato. Gli occhi si serrarono mentre l'acqua gli entrava nelle narici, facendosi largo nel suo corpo, e in un momento lui era sommerso.

Ci aveva provato, vero? Non era stato sufficiente – quello che faceva lui non bastava mai, ma finalmente aveva capito...

Gli sforzi di Uther per farlo riavvicinare a Morgana e quelli di Gwen e Lance, che ancora avevano avuto la pazienza di avere a che fare con lui...

E Merlin, cazzo, così strano e attraente, anche ad Arthur sarebbe piaciuto farselo, eccome, e se lo sarebbe fatto per bene, con lentezza, imparando piano a conoscere il suo corpo, permettendogli di conoscerlo allo stesso modo, e...

L'acqua calò di colpo, lasciandolo come schiaffeggiato per il forte impatto con l'aria. Arthur tossì, faticando a riaprire gli occhi. Intorno a lui, il caos: la porta della biblioteca era stata sfondata e ora giaceva a terra, fuori dai cardini. Gran parte dei libri aveva abbandonato il suo posto sulle mensole ed era finita nell'acqua, che ora scivolava via nel corridoio. Pagine fradice sparse ovunque perdevano inchiostro scuro come sangue.

Merlin stava in piedi accanto a lui, pallidissimo e gocciolante. I capelli erano appiccicati alla fronte e, così tremante e bagnato, con gli abiti che lo fasciavano stretto, sembrava improvvisamente un ragazzino. Ansimava tenendosi un fianco con entrambe le braccia, e i suoi occhi... i suoi occhi erano dorati. Guardò Arthur, allora, con le sopracciglia corrucciate, quasi come se avesse voluto chiedergli silenziosamente scusa.

Un tomo dalla copertina verde colpì il piede di Arthur con un piccolo _tump_ , l'unico rumore oltre lo scroscio dei flutti che si disperdevano fuori dalla biblioteca. Anche i Dorocha si erano ammutoliti, forse sorpresi dall'azione di Merlin. Perché era stata opera di Merlin, vero?

Arthur, riuscendo finalmente a rialzarsi, prese atto che perfino le enormi credenze che arrivavano fino al soffitto erano state spostate da una volontà misteriosa.

Merlin gli si avvicinò e, per un attimo, si allungò e parve volerlo toccare. Poi fermò il gesto a mezz'aria, stringendosi invece i polsi sul petto. Arthur fu colto dalla voglia urgente di prenderli nelle sue mani e non lasciarli andare.

“Telecinesi... è questo il mio vero ambito,” gli spiegò piano Merlin. “Muovo gli oggetti con la forza del pensiero.” Dopo procedette a mordersi il labbro. Il suo viso era ancora talmente pallido, uno spettacolare contrasto con le iridi che risplendevano d'oro nel buio. “Ehm, non so come farlo smettere, di solito dura pochi secondi,” disse, indicandosi goffamente gli occhi. “Allora, hai paura?”

In quel momento era così autentico, così insicuro e fragile che Arthur, seppure scosso dagli eventi, non poté che liquidare le sue ansie con un gesto seccato. L'innocente Merlin dalla lingua lunga aveva buttato giù una porta solo pensandolo, sì; aveva praticamente distrutto una stanza intera, e Arthur quasi se l'era fatta addosso, tra la paura di morire e il resto. Ma non era certo la cosa più strana accaduta nelle ultime ore, dopotutto. E poi, grazie a lui adesso erano _vivi_.

“Perché diavolo non l'hai fatto prima?” decise di sgridarlo, sferrandogli un pugno sul braccio. In qualche modo si doveva pur scaricare.

“Ahi!” si lamentò Merlin, oscillando mollemente (e dato che sembrava molto instabile, Arthur gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle). “Non credevo di saperlo fare, davvero,” continuò. “Non mi sono mai spinto fino a questo punto. Prima di adesso, al massimo sono riuscito a spostare una tazza di caffè.” Lo guardò con disarmante onestà. “Mi è venuto in mente quello che avevi detto prima sull'aprire le porte con i miei poteri e ho voluto tentare. Ho provato a superare i miei limiti perché non potevo sopportare l'idea che... tu...”

Li sorprese un grido fortissimo, il più forte che avessero finora sentito. Merlin si lamentò come se fosse stato colpito da un dardo e le sue ginocchia cedettero. Arthur chiuse la breve distanza che li separava e, stringendolo forte, gli coprì la testa con le braccia.

“Sono arrabbiati, molto arrabbiati,” disse Merlin, flebile contro la sua camicia.

Arthur lo lasciò quanto bastava per poterlo afferrare per il braccio e ricominciare la loro folle fuga. Fece appena due passi con Merlin che gli arrancava dietro, poi si fermò, prendendogli la faccia tra le mani.

“Cos'è?” gridò quasi, accorgendosi dei rivoli di sangue che colavano dai timpani di Merlin.

“È per lo sforzo, credo. Non è niente – torniamo di sopra, dai,” disse lui, frastornato.

Arthur ringhiò le sue imprecazioni tra i denti, consapevole di non poter fare altro che dargli ascolto. Per l'ennesima volta ribatterono lo stesso percorso, anche se era inutile, anche se sarebbero stati ugualmente in pericolo pure nelle zone del castello in cui non erano tornati dalla prima ricognizione. Tuttavia Arthur voleva vivere fino all'ultimo e, finché avrebbe avuto fiato, avrebbe corso insieme a Merlin.

La sala d'ingresso era quasi completamente congelata, ora; dovettero rallentare di botto per non scivolare sulla lastra di giacchio che era diventata la scalinata principale. Ragnatele di brina pendevano perfino dal grosso lampadario di cristallo. Arthur tornò a tremare di freddo, il sudore che gli si asciugava addosso e il cuore martellante nelle orecchie. “Dicevi – dicevi che la mia famiglia c'entra qualcosa con la maledizione,” annaspò, la mano sulla spalla di Merlin. Forse era inutile continuare a tormentarsi con quelle cose, ma lui voleva sapere. “Mia madre è morta dandomi alla luce. Se era lei che la strega voleva punire,” disse a denti stretti, “se davvero aveva una colpa da scontare, l'ha già fatto mettendomi al mondo.”

Merlin lo guardò gravemente. I suoi occhi ancora vibravano di luce sovrannaturale, come se volessero dirgli tante cose; le guance, arrossate per la corsa, ridavano un po' di vita al suo colorito spettrale. “Tuo padre, allora. Pensaci. Cosa potrebbe aver fatto, per guadagnarsi lo sfavore di una strega?” disse, chiudendo con attenzione le dita intorno al polso di Arthur.

Lui roteò gli occhi. Col carattere che Uther si ritrovava, non era difficile immaginarsi che fosse riuscito a farsi dei nemici anche nel mondo occulto.

“Non è un caso se il destino ti ha portato proprio qui nel momento in cui avresti compiuto il ventottesimo anno d'età,” continuò Merlin, mangiandosi le parole. Un nuovo scoppio cacofonico di grida lo fece quasi saltare sul posto. “Sei – sei stato reso riconoscibile apposta con il fermacravatta. Penso che fosse un segnale per tutti i Dorocha, una grossa “X” per indicare il bersaglio.”

Ecco perché Morgana aveva insistito tanto per farglielo togliere. Doveva averlo intuito, come il suo partner.

“Sì, quando me l'hai visto addosso per la prima volta hai arricciato il naso,” ragionò Arthur. Poi un collegamento di idee lo colpì. “Helen Burn. Anche con lei hai arricciato il naso, quindi devi aver sentito qualcosa di strano in quella donna,” disse in fretta, angolando inutilmente Merlin in un luogo più riparato, di lato alla scalinata. “La strega è Helen Burn, non è vero?”

Lui annuì. “Ne sono sicurissimo, non sai che brutte sensazioni mi ha trasmesso quando l'abbiamo incontrata. Deve aver lanciato un incantesimo a distanza affinché tu indossassi il fermacravatta. Inoltre, quando ti ha passato le chiavi del castello, ho creduto che volesse ipnotizzarti.”

Arthur si morse forte la lingua. Quale torto poteva aver mai commesso suo padre nei confronti di Helen Burn, tanto da spingerla a tutto questo?

In quella, il pavimento gelato sotto di loro iniziò a crepare, piano ma inesorabilmente. I due si spostarono all'indietro, le linee di rottura del ghiaccio che li seguivano passo dopo passo.

“Pensa, pensa, Arthur. Cosa può essere successo ventotto anni fa, prima che tu nascesti?” disse Merlin.

Arthur arretrò, spingendo Merlin dietro la sua schiena, e ogni passo era una fitta alla milza, uno sforzo impossibile in più nel tentare di ragionare a mente lucida.

Ventotto anni fa, nel millenovecentoottantasei...

_Si parla dell'ottantasei..._

_Il castello che bruciò durante le riprese di quel fantasy hollywoodiano..._

… _E per evitare l'interruzione delle riprese, la Pendragon Immobiliare si assicurò di fare in modo che tutte le ristrutturazioni del caso fossero portate a termine nel più breve tempo possibile, senza bloccare mai i lavori della troupe di Hollywood._

“L'incendio di Castel Camelot,” boccheggiò Arthur.

“Molte persone che lavoravano lì morirono affogate a Loch Avalon,” completò Merlin, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Suo padre... suo padre era stato sicuramente coinvolto nei lavori, a quei tempi. Arthur non si sarebbe stupito, se fosse stato lui a ordinare che si continuasse a filmare nonostante tutto, e forse...

“ _Arthur_ ,” gracchiò in quel momento una voce di donna.

Lui si voltò di scatto verso il portone; l'orrore lo sconvolse nel trovare una Gwen tremante, i riccioli neri coperti di un sottile strato di brina. Teneva le braccia strette al petto e il vestito giallo che la fasciava era lacerato in più punti, scoprendo lembi di pelle sanguinante.

Arthur si sentì morire. “Guinevere,” la chiamò, correndole incontro senza capire più niente, “che ci fai qui, che ti è successo?”

Lei mise avanti le mani, i palmi aperti contro di lui per fermarlo, e Arthur si bloccò a pochi centimetri dalla ragazza, atterrito.

“Non... non ti avvicinare di più...” gli disse.

“Gwen,” ripetè lui, come in automatico, la nausea che faceva di nuovo capolino alla bocca dello stomaco. “Gwen, va tutto bene. Qualunque cosa sia successa, ora sei al sicuro.”

“Arthur,” lo chiamò Merlin, che era rimasto vicino alle scale. Sembrava spaventato, ma forse era solo comprensibilmente confuso e ancora esausto per lo sforzo di prima.

“Malone, va tutto bene, lei è Gwen,” disse sorridendo, e perché Guinevere ancora arretrava, guardandolo come se fosse stato una specie di lupo famelico? “Ehi... sono io, è tutto ok.”

“Arthur, fermo,” disse forte Merlin, con più decisione. I suoi passi incerti risuonarono sul pavimento ghiacciato, provocando altre crepe sulla superficie. “Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, stammi a sentire, ti prego, e rispondi a una mia domanda.”

Arthur fu colto da un impeto d'irritazione. Perché diavolo Merlin gli stava parlando come se fosse un ritardato, e come mai Gwen si ostinava ad allontanarsi da lui? Però qualcosa gli disse di frenare, qualcosa spinse affinché ascoltasse Merlin – Merlin, l'uomo che l'aveva salvato già più di una volta nell'arco di una singola notte, che per lui aveva rischiato tanto.

“Va bene,” disse, drizzando la schiena. Guinevere intanto lo fissava a occhi spalancati, ferendolo inesorabilmente. “Va bene, Malone. Spara.”

Merlin, ora a poca distanza dalla sua schiena, prese un grosso respiro. “Cosa significa per te quel fermacravatta?”

Arthur rimase preso in contropiede; spostò lo sguardo di lato, ma non dovette attendere molto prima che una risposta gli salisse alle labbra. Il drago d'oro _Pendragon_... “Mi ricorda la mia famiglia, mio padre, il mio lavoro...”

“Sono cose piacevoli, per te?”

Tutti gli anni di incomprensioni con la sua sorellastra e di mute delusioni inflitte a vicenda tra lui e suo padre, i problemi soffocati nel silenzio, poi il lavoro che non lo interessava in quello studio desolante... “Non... non direi che siano piacevoli, no,” mormorò Arthur.

“È questo, lo capisci?” si affannò Merlin, aggrappandosi da dietro alla sua camicia. “Stanno usando te stesso contro di te, non lasciarglielo fa-”

“Arthuuuuuur,” si lamentò Gwen, piegandosi in due e accasciandosi in preda a forti dolori.

I sensi di Arthur si appannarono e prima di accorgersene era volato verso di lei, scivolando sul ghiaccio. Le si inginocchiò accanto, allungò la mano, Guinevere gli scoccò uno sguardo implorante, come se ciò che aveva davanti fosse mostruoso – e ciò che aveva davanti era Arthur. Non appena lui, senza fiato, le toccò il braccio con la punta delle dita, le labbra di Gwen si strapparono in un grido lancinante – un grido di Dorocha. Tutta la pelle delle sue braccia iniziò a sollevarsi scoprendo tendini e vene e, dio, Arthur non poté che restare a fissare in preda all'orrore mentre Gwen si _liquefaceva_ dopo essere stata toccata da lui. Gli occhi le uscirono dalle orbite con un suono raccapricciante, attraverso il viso iniziava a intravedersi lo scheletro della testa...

“Arthur, uuugh,” lo chiamò Merlin e, un secondo dopo, Arthur si sentì sollevato di peso e seppe che l'altro l'aveva afferrato da sotto le braccia per trascinarlo via di qualche passo.

Ma Merlin era ancora debole, troppo debole, e dopo poco crollò per il loro peso congiunto, facendo rovinare a terra entrambi. Allora Arthur, vedendolo con gli occhi chiusi per lo sforzo, si sentì trascinare fuori dalla trance in cui era caduto.

“Malo-Mal- _Merlin_ ,” annaspò in preda ai tremori, scuotendolo per le spalle, immergendo le dita tra i suoi capelli.

Una forza oscura dentro di lui spingeva perché si girasse verso la porta, verso quello spettacolo terrificante che sapeva non poter essere reale; lo sapeva, ma se...?

“Ngh,” gemette Merlin, richiamando come una calamita tutte le sue attenzioni. “Sono... sono le tue ansie... e le tue paure,” riuscì a mormorare prima che gli occhi gli si rovesciassero nelle orbite.

Arthur lo vide svenire senza poter fare altro che passargli i pollici sugli zigomi, sulle tempie...

Era solo, adesso. Solo in un castello infestato dalle sue paure.

Alzò la testa verso il portone, quasi fuori di sé, le pupille dilatate che gli restituivano l'immagine di un mucchio di cenere dove prima c'era stata Gwen – no, la finta Gwen. Quella vera non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo per trovarsi lì, suggerì ad Arthur la voce lontana della sua ragione. Eppure, da quando aveva messo piede a Castel Camelot avevano preso vita davanti a lui le cose più impossibili, le cose che lui si era sempre impegnato tanto a deridere e ignorare, quindi...

Ma no, Merlin aveva detto...

“Siamo giunti alla fine, figlio di Uther Pendragon.”

Era la voce di una vecchia; le sue parole si mischiarono nella stessa frequenza degli stridii dei Dorocha, fino a fondersi con quelli. Arthur mandò giù un grosso groppo che gli occludeva la gola, alzandosi lentamente. Dall'ombra che l'orologio a pendolo proiettava sul muro stava emergendo una figura: i suoi arti rachitici si prolungavano in filamenti oscuri e gocciolanti, prendendo la forma solida di un corpo. Una donna si materializzò così davanti ad Arthur; aveva la morte negli occhi, il suo viso era una maschera rugosa di dolore e rabbia. I capelli sulla testa erano pochi e grigi, gli stracci che indossava gialli e viola.

“Figlio per figlio,” disse, macabra, e allora Arthur intravide la fessura tra i denti davanti, e capì.

“Helen Burn,” disse, stringendo le mani a pungo.

Si trovava di nuovo faccia a faccia con la strega, finalmente. Era lei quella che l'aveva maledetto e gli aveva fatto passare tutto questo, lei che aveva fatto del male anche a Morgana e Merlin...

“Perché la maledizione?” si ritrovò a urlare a pieni polmoni. “Che cosa ti ha fatto mio padre per renderti così assetata di sangue?”

Helen Burn puntò un dito ossuto e storto contro Arthur e una folata d'aria ardente lo colpì, costringendolo a tentare di ripararsi con le braccia. Le finestre si spalancarono, il lampadario sopra di loro tentennò pericolosamente. “Hai la stessa boria, la stessa cecità di Uther Pendragon,” disse la strega.

Arthur strinse le labbra, imponendosi di non distogliere mai lo sguardo dal suo. Stava per morire – sarebbe morto facendo tutto il possibile. “Perché questo?” disse di nuovo, la voce rotta. “È per l'incendio? Mio padre-”

“Mio figlio morì, trascinato in fondo alle acque di Loch Avalon, per trovare scampo alle fiamme!” gridò la strega, rilasciando un impeto di energia che ruppe ancora di più la lastra gelata sotto ai loro piedi. “Uther Pendragon insistette perché lavorassero al castello senza sosta... senza accertarsi che prendessero le dovute precauzioni... senza che qualcuno controllasse la sicurezza,” disse, la rabbia che animava ogni parola. “Mio figlio,” pianse poi, un lamento disperato, “mio figlio fu vittima dell'orgoglio di Uther Pendragon, che si comportò come se nulla fosse successo, come se nessuno fosse morto, e fece riprendere il lavoro di chi era rimasto, seppellendo la tragedia come un segreto nel cuore di Castel Camelot...” Era scossa da singhiozzi privi di lacrime, adesso – le lacrime erano le sue accuse.

Arthur si sentì perduto in mezzo a quel mare di dolore. Poteva capire... ma, allo stesso tempo, non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire fino in fondo... Si sentiva lacerato, impotente, furioso.

“La memoria di mio figlio è stata bistrattata,” disse Helen Burn, trascinandosi sconfitta verso Arthur. Poi alzò la testa di scatto, orribilmente bianca nel buio, gli occhi dorati. “A ventotto anni mi è stato portato via, e io giurai che avrei fatto patire il mio stesso dolore a Uther Pendragon!”

Con un gesto richiamò a sé i Dorocha, e ora Arthur li vedeva, vedeva gli spiriti informi, i loro volti sconvolti nel gelo, le scie luminose che disperdevano al loro passaggio, fluttuando in cerchio intorno a Helen Burn. Si costrinse a non arretrare nemmeno di un millimetro, puntando i piedi con tutte le sue energie, mordendosi a sangue le labbra.

“Ora toglierò quello che è stato tolto a me,” disse la strega, funerea.

Appena Arthur si accorse che abbassava il braccio per dare un segnale ai suoi spiriti, urlò: “Fa' di me quello che vuoi, porta avanti la tua vendetta – ma lascia andare sane e salve le altre due persone che sono venute qui, non c'entrano niente!”

Il cuore non aveva mai pompato tanto sangue in tutte le direzioni del suo corpo, ogni nervo era teso, ogni senso in allerta, il cervello si preparava ad accogliere la fine, i respiri erano mozzati, scoordinati.

La strega bloccò la mano a mezz'aria, come esaminando ciò che Arthur aveva appena detto. Poi, senza preavviso, le sue dita ricominciarono a calare con velocità, fendendo lo spazio – ed era veramente, veramente la fine.

Uno spirito si levò, schizzò in direzione di Arthur, ululando, e Arthur sbatté le palpebre, ancora, ancora, ancora, tentennò indietro, no, tornò avanti, addio, e il fantasma era di fronte al suo volto, “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace!”

Oscurità.

 _Mi dispiace per suo figlio. È stato ingiusto. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Mi dispiace così tanto per l'egoismo di mio padre. Se l'avesse saputo... no, non so se si sarebbe comportato diversamente, ma io sono davvero rammaricato comunque. È stato ingiusto. Molte cose sono spesso ingiuste. Non lo meritava, non lo meritavate. Nemmeno Morgana e Merlin lo meritano, però. Per favore, risparmiateli. Io sconterò la pena. Loro, invece, salvateli_.

 

Arthur riaprì gli occhi, esalando a lungo, tremando.

La strega e i suoi fantasmi erano spariti e, con loro, anche il ghiaccio e le ragnatele; dalle finestre chiuse filtravano dei tiepidi raggi di sole che avvolgevano l'ambiente. L'orologio era di nuovo muto, le pareti libere e pulite. Ogni cosa sembrava tornata al suo stadio originale. Era, per assurdo, la vista più surreale che Arthur avesse avuto davanti dall'inizio di tutta quella storia.

Era morto?

Fece un passo, tentennando, non fidandosi del suo corpo. Ma non cadde, né si librò in aria, né si sentì particolarmente diverso. Poi vide Merlin accasciato al suolo, si diede dell'idiota e corse da lui, inginocchiandoglisi accanto. “Merlin, Merlin,” lo chiamò, scrollandolo piano.

L'altro mugugnò qualche suono incomprensibile muovendo appena le labbra, e Arthur, che non ci stava capendo niente e sentiva mutare la confusione vuota nella sua consueta (e cara) irritazione, lo scrollò con più forza.

“Mmh, mi togli il fiato,” disse Merlin, come se stesse sognando, aprendo e chiudendo gli occhi.

“Oh,” fece Arthur, spostandosi di riflesso per dargli più spazio.

Merlin ridacchiò sommessamente, svegliandosi un po' di più. “Non in quel senso, testa di fagiolo. Era quello che volevo dirti davanti al portone, quando sono tornato perché mi chiamavate.” Le sue palpebre erano sollevate del tutto, ora, scoprendo gli occhi che si erano riappropriati del loro originario punto di blu intenso, e che erano piegati in qualcosa di... tenero. “Volevo dirtelo prima di morire... o in caso fossimo morti. Tu, Arthur Pendragon, mi togli il fiato. Siamo morti?”

Le labbra di Arthur si curvarono in alto, salirono, salirono, salirono fino a che lui non si ritrovò a ridere. Una risata a pieni polmoni, liberatoria.

“Non ho intenzione di morire tanto presto, Merlin,” disse qualcuno da in cima alla scalinata.

Arthur si voltò, un tonfo nel petto, e Morgana gli sorrise, correndo verso di loro. Lui allargò le braccia, accogliendola quando lei ci si buttò. Nell'impeto la sollevò, facendole pure staccare i piedi da terra.

“Il mio fratellino coraggioso,” disse la sua sorellastra contro la camicia di Arthur.

Lui, che si sentiva scoppiare, non parlò. Cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire? Erano vivi, erano vivi.

“Ma che è successo?” disse Merlin, toccandosi la testa confusamente.

Morgana volò ad abbracciare anche lui, tirandolo su da terra con una forza sorprendente. “Non avevano mai ricevuto delle scuse sincere,” disse, sorridendo tristemente. “Ho _sentito_ tutto, i loro cuori, le loro voci... era questo, che volevano davvero. Delle autentiche, sincere scuse.”

 

 

 

ʘ

 

 

 

“ _ **N**_ on ho ancora finito di fare le mie scuse,” disse Arthur, piano.

I finestrini della jeep di Morgana erano imperlati di gocce di pioggia e ogni rilievo che scorreva restava per un attimo intrappolato in quelle piccole celle rotonde. D'accordo, le Highlands erano davvero qualcosa di meraviglioso. _Qualcosa che ti toglie il fiato_ , pensò Arthur sorridendo.

“Hai una lunga lista di persone a cui devi delle scuse, fratellino,” disse Morgana, ingranando la quarta. “Ma hai fatto così tanto in una sola notte. Prenditi il tuo tempo. I creditori non scappano, sai?”

Arthur rise. “Ma davvero è stata solo una notte?”

Lei annuì.

Dio. Arthur appoggiò la fronte sul palmo della mano. “Innanzitutto c'è Gwen, e ovviamente anche Lance. Prestami il telefono, devo chiamarli per chiedergli di vederci non appena ritorno. Una sbronza è più che necessaria, direi.”

Morgana gli lanciò uno sguardo sottile, il sorrisetto da saputella bene in vista. Aveva capito benissimo che Arthur non li avrebbe rivisti solo per bere. “Devi anche dire a Uther di venire qui quanto prima,” gli suggerì. “Useremo la scusa che sento la sua mancanza – poi mi assicurerò di portarlo al cimitero, a rendere omaggio al figlio di Helen Burn e a tutti gli altri.”

Arthur lasciò passare dei lunghi attimi di silenzio. Il motore della jeep quasi lo cullò nel meritato riposo che il suo corpo reclamava – ma, al diavolo, era quasi morto tre volte, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per dormire. “Quella donna... suppongo che non la ritroveremo nei registri della Pendragon Immobiliare, vero?” chiese.

Morgana tamburellò le unghie sul volante. “Già. E penso proprio che nemmeno troveremo testimoni che l'abbiano vista anche una sola volta.”

Arthur sospirò, stiracchiandosi. “Castel Camelot, però, adesso sarà un posto sicuro?”

“Oh, sì,” disse Morgana. “Be', io dal lago mi terrei lontana in ogni caso.”

Rimasero ancora un altro po' immersi in un silenzio amichevole; Arthur non aveva mai apprezzato quella possibilità, ma ritrovarsi senza delle urla agghiaccianti in sottofondo d'improvviso era diventato un vero miracolo meraviglioso. A un certo punto, però, prese di nuovo fiato per parlare, ed entrambi sapevano cosa ci fosse ancora da dire. “Morgana, anche a te io devo delle-”

Lei frenò di colpo, facendo sobbalzare entrambi (Arthur avrebbe perso diversi denti, se non avesse avuto la cintura di sicurezza allacciata). “Non dire niente,” gli intimò Morgana. “Non adesso.”

Cosa, non credeva che fosse sincero? Pensava che fosse l'adrenalina rimasta ancora in circolo nel suo corpo a farlo parlare, o la paura provata? No, Arthur diceva onestamente, e...

“Non voglio adesso le tue scuse perché voglio estorcerle piano da te negli anni a venire. Voglio tenerti sulla graticola il più a lungo possibile per il mio divertimento personale,” decretò, alzando le sopracciglia.

Oh, be'.

Poi Arthur sgranò gli occhi. “Aspetta,” disse, allungandosi per guardare fuori dal finestrino accanto a Morgana. “ _Eccola lì!_ ”

“Ovvio,” rispose lei. “È per questo che mi sono fermata... sensitiva,” disse, indicandosi col pollice.

Arthur fece un verso esasperato, ma sorrideva quando scese dalla jeep per andare a recuperare, dall'altro lato della strada, la sua tanto agognata valigia.

“In questo momento potrei piangere,” disse, sedendocisi sopra senza alcuna grazia. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando. L'aria della Scozia era fresca e pulita dopo un temporale, all'alba di un nuovo giorno.

Anche Morgana scese, appoggiandosi contro lo sportello della jeep. Incrociò le braccia al petto e scosse la testa alla sua volta. Poi s'illuminò. “Oh, una cosa!” disse, correndo da lui con le mani già infilate in borsa. Ne strasse i tarocchi.

“No, basta, pietà,” si lamentò Arthur.

Lei lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia. “L'ultima volta, prima che Merlin ci raggiunga.”

Arthur ci pensò un po' su; dopo essersi sentito letteralmente soffocare dai suoi obblighi di Pendragon, dopo aver visto sparire Morgana nel vero senso della parola per colpa sua, dopo essere quasi affogato e aver creduto di aver perso Gwen perché le si era avvicinato troppo... i tarocchi erano il male minore.

Morgana non aspettò comunque la sua risposta, mettendosi a mescolare in fretta le carte. Subito voltò la prima del mazzo. “L'Imperatore,” trillò. “Arthur, stai tornando in auge!” Ma invece che fermarsi mescolò ancora, smazzò e mescolò di nuovo, e poi... “Uuuuh,” disse, la voce piena di sottintesi. “Il Mago.”

Arthur associò velocemente quella figura a un certo qualcuno, cosa che di sicuro anche Morgana aveva fatto, a giudicare dal sorriso beffardo che stava mostrando con soddisfazione. “Non azzardarti a commentare,” le intimò, alzando l'indice.

La sorellastra non lo degnò di una risposta, ma ammiccò ed estrasse... “Oh, oh, oh, gli Amantiiiiiiii!” gridò, sventolandogli la carta sotto al naso.

Arthur si sentì prendere fuoco e si passò una mano lungo tutta la faccia. Quando iniziò a potersi udire in lontananza l'ormai familiare rombo del trabiccolo di Merlin, si appiattì i capelli di lato.

Morgana si morse il labbro con l'aria di chi aveva vinto alla lotteria. Merlin li raggiunse presto, le ginocchia che sporgevano in fuori e il motorino azzurro splendente sotto il nuovo sole del giorno. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, piantò gli stivali a terra per frenare. “Non sapete che vi perdete, _aye_. Girare all'aria aperta, poter godere alla giusta velocità di questo bellissimo paesaggio...” disse sognante, indicando le montagne all'orizzonte.

“Già,” disse Arthur, schiarendosi la gola. “A proposito, tu va' avanti con la valigia, Morgana. A me è venuta improvvisamente voglia di un giro in motorino.”

Sul viso di Merlin passarono una sfilza di emozioni una dietro l'altra e intorno agli zigomi si diffusero varie sfumature di colore. Alla fine gli sorrise, raggiante e stupidamente speranzoso.

Morgana rise forte, tenendosi la pancia mentre caricava la valigia di Arthur e lanciava un “ci vediamo a Inverness” volante.

Arthur si avvicinò a Merlin, leccandosi in fretta le labbra. Cazzo, non era bravo in queste cose. “Niente battute idiote,” chiarificò, tanto per stare sicuro. “Anzi, non voglio sentire neanche una parola.”

Merlin scese dal motorino, scosse in fretta la testa, si ricordò al volo di togliere il casco e poi lo raggiunse. Si mise a mezzo metro da lui, in attesa.

Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo, un cielo limpido senza più neanche una nuvola. Poi passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Merlin per attirarlo a sé – e Merlin non si fece desiderare, no, gli allacciò subito le braccia lunghe intorno alla vita. E quando Arthur morse le sue labbra, Merlin inseguì il bacio voltando meglio il viso e passò la lingua sulla sua bocca, piano. Poi, come se fosse finalmente tornato a casa dopo un lungo viaggio, si abbandonò contro di lui, sospirando.

Ah, l'aria della Scozia. Faceva proprio andare tutti un po' fuori di testa.

 

 

 

 

 

 _F_ ine

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
